Change Starts With A Little Bit Of Chaos
by MarvelousAvengfulLife
Summary: "But why us? Why now?" "It's just like the Sorting Hat said, Harry. The houses must unite and I think us, the founders, coming back means that the Houses have to unite once more or-" "Hogwarts will crumble from within."
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Whispers & Dreams Of Another Time **

_"All great changes are preceded by chaos."_ – **Deepak Chopra**

* * *

When Susan's eyes flew open the first thing she thought was _I'm alive?_ She shouldn't have thought that but yet she did, as her eyes looked at the ceiling of the Hospital Wing. Her head pounded as voices not her own but familiar whispered in her ears. The voice called her Helga.

Helga... as in Helga Hufflepuff? Susan wanted to laugh, thinking that it must be some prank Hannah did to her. But even as that thought passed her mind, Susan knew that it wasn't. She felt it in her gut, her aunt always telling her that she had a strong sense of being right when Susan trusted her gut, no matter how weird that sounded to some people not to Susan Bones.

 _So why was she at the Hospital wing?_

"Bones?" Susan turned to meet Draco Malfoy's grey eyes piercing into her brown eyes. He laid on the bed next to hers, a gauze wrapped around his head. "What happened to you?" She croaked out. Sweet Merlin, her voice sounded awful, like she just woke up from a hundred-year nap without drinking any water.

Draco inclined to his obvious injury. "Got hit by a quaffle during Quidditch practice. Apparently blacked out when they took me in here." He simply said. Susan eyed him. He sounded awfully un-Malfoy to her. But then again, ever since she knew Malfoy through meetings that the adults had, they seemed on neutral ground with one another. _I-won't-bother-you-and-you-won't-bother-me stance_ that they've had that Susan knew very well.

"How about you?" He asked. Maybe he did get hit by that Quaffle really hard that his personality somehow changed? Susan blinked twice before answering. "I fainted during Herbology class. Think it must have been dehydration or something that I ate, not to sure."

Draco nodded. Silence filled the whole room as Susan was left with nothing to say.

Susan kept hearing the whispers of Helga. She closed her eyes and focused on them. They were whispers of names and places, some she caught mumbling like _Godric, Rowena, and Salazar. A voice called out, "Helga we should never underestimate you. Because in the end, you Hufflepuff will be a big part in Hogwarts foundation._ She didn't even know she was mumbling out loud when Draco interrupted her.

"Wha-?" She said looking quickly at Draco. He had a look on his face as he seemed to analyze her face as if trying to figure out a puzzle. "You said something."

Susan raised an eyebrow as Draco continued. "Something about Hogwarts foundation, about how Gryffindor told Helga Hufflepuff when things started spiraling out before Slytherin left." He said with a deep frown on his face. Susan didn't even stop him considering she hadn't even known who was talking to her in those whisper like dreams. She was more so stunned at the fact that Draco Malfoy even knew about this in the first place. Maybe when she fainted she hit her head really hard and it gave her weird hearing abilities?

But she knew that as Draco told her all this something clicked, the whispers in her ear told her another name.

" _Helga_?"

" _Salazar._ " They both said at the same time before the door burst open with Madam Pomfrey walking in, behind her were Hannah and Pansy Parkinson. Susan spied Draco from the corner of her eye, he grimaced at the sight of Pansy.

"Ah, Miss Bones you are awake. How do you feel?" Madam Pomfrey looked her over. Susan nodded before speaking, "Good. Just a bit dehydrated Madam Pomfrey." She gestured towards her voice. The healer nodded before waving her wand, a pitcher of water and goblet in tow zoomed to her bedside. Susan thanked her before drinking the water.

Madam Pomfrey told her that she should be more careful and to keep drinking more water. She also said that Susan would have to stay overnight just to make sure she would be fine. Susan nodded and was relieved that Draco would also stay considering he still had a head injury since a day before. Hannah chatted with her for a bit before Pomfrey shooed both her and Pansy (much to the girl's annoyance) away to have the two students rest.

"Here's the homework you missed." Hannah dropped her voice low. "Don't let Malfoy annoy you. I'll see you tomorrow." Susan said her goodbyes to her best friend. Pansy left and Hanna followed headed the opposite way leaving the two teens in the infirmary.

Susan checked the books that Hannah had brought for her. Charms, Herbology, and Potions. "Do you want some help with Potions?" Draco called out to her. She noticed that he also had his fair share of homework, Susan spotted the DADA book that Professor Umbridge apparently said the ministry had for each student. Susan nodded, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that not only that Draco Malfoy was being nice but that he had the same apparent memories as her.

With each potions book opened, Draco led her down the steps of the homework Professor Snape assigned for them. While doing that they talked quietly about the memories. "So it's about the founders? But what does this mean, are we _one of them?_ " Susan asked while scribbling the instructions Draco told her.

He sighed before answering looking at Susan. "Probably but what are the chances really? If we are them, then where are Gryffindor and Ravenclaw?"

 _Now that_ , Susan thought, _was_ _a good question. Where were Gryffindor and Ravenclaw?_

* * *

In another part of the castle, Harry Potter was having a hard time keeping it together. Sure, this new teacher Umbridge was already causing rumors to swirl around along with the added fact that Malfoy has ended up in the hospital wing for a head injury ("maybe his ego finally gave him a migraine or something." Ron said over breakfast) but it was something else.

He's been hearing voices of different people, that he did not recognize. It was going on since the middle of summer before the Dementors came to suck his soul, where he was hearing himself call out to the Hogwarts Founders. It sounded crazy but then came the dreams. Harry was called 'Godric' as he assumed that it was Godric Gryffindor. The other people were Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff themselves. They were different dreams each night until it somehow clicked in Harry, even though it sounded crazy to others but maybe he was Godric Gryffindor's next life?

Harry seemed to be correct later on when he got back to Hogwarts and a mysterious letter was mailed to him via an owl on his third day. It said to meet at the owlery at night. So, Harry being one to not let rules stand in the way went alone when everyone was asleep, wearing the cloak and using the mauraders map.

There he noticed P. Patil on the map. His first thought was Parvati but when he got there it was Padma.

They seemed to stare at one another before she blurted out. "Which house was Morgana Le Fay sorted into?" That was something that caught Harry off guard until he remembered the dream he had about Morgana. Why nobody in the history books had her taken off and hidden, Harry knew. "Ravenclaw. She was sorted into Ravenclaw, your house." Harry knew exactly who Padma Patil was and she knew who he was.

"Hello Godric"

"Hello Rowena"

After that, they tried their best not to bring up suspicion around the reason why they spent time together. They decided, in the end, to use a cover story, with Harry being tutored by Padma.

"It's for potions Mione." He told his best friend. They were curious as to why Harry seemed to spend his time with the Ravenclaw girl, someone that Harry barely knew anything about except that her sister was in Gryffindor.

They whispered about the dreams that kept them up at night, the ones where the four founders were planning on starting the school and talking about their students. Padma called it intriguing while Harry just called it plain madness. They both poured over any book that held the slightest information about how this could happen but nothing held close to what they were searching for.

"This is crazy Padma." He told her during one of their 'study sessions'. They decided to move it to another location, which Padma had found a few days ago. Harry needed the distraction considering he had detention soon with Umbridge. Apparently, he wasn't the only one, rumors spread that Susan Bones got one as well for talking back to Umbridge. Finally, they stopped at an empty wall, Padma walked back and forth in front of it. Harry was about to ask why she was doing that when the answer appeared.

A door that was never there appeared.

They entered it, seeing bookshelves, a blackboard, and a couple of couches. "This," Padma announced with her arms spread wide open. "Is the room of requirement. Only appears when someone needs it."

The only thing that Harry could say was, "Cool." At that moment he loved Hogwarts.

Padma wrote something on the board as Harry sat down still in awe. "What are you writing?"

"Our plan," Padma said, her back facing him. Harry only saw her long brown hair which was set loose unlike Parvati's who always kept hers in a braid. "A plan for what?"

Padma finally turned after finishing her writing. Her dark eyes glimmered with the determination that reminded Harry of Hermione when she was about to go off on a tangent. "A plan to find the other two founders, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. If we are the reincarnated versions of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor then there should be the other two founders as well. I'm guessing that it may be in our class as well, so we'll have to look at each Slytherin and Hufflepuff classmates of ours until we see some sign."

Harry scratched his head making his unruly hair more unruly. "As long as it's not Malfoy who's the reincarnated Slytherin then," Harry looked at Padma, as he the doubt started creeping into his brain. " _But why us? Why now?_ "

"It's just like the Sorting Hat said, Harry. The houses must unite and I think us, the founders, coming back means that the Houses have to unite once more or-"

"Hogwarts will crumble from within." Padma nodded. "Exactly. So whoever is Slytherin and Hufflepuff, we'll be needing them on our side to somehow unite the houses."

"You know this is madness right? People won't believe that we're somehow the reincarnated founders of Hogwarts without them sending us to an asylum?" Harry said, skepticism sinking into his tone. Padma rolled her eyes at the comment. She looked smug as if she just figured the key to the universe right now as he looked at him. "Then we _won't_ tell them. We'll take this secret to the grave."

* * *

 **NOTES: Hi folks! Don't own the characters nor the quote used in the beginning! Hope you guys like the story, please comment or just say hi. :3**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: The Impossible Is Rightfully Possible**

 _Why, sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast_ _._ **-Lewis Carroll, Alice In Wonderland**

* * *

When they were finally let out of the Hospital Wing, Draco Malfoy sent letters anonymously to Susan. He did not want suspicion to arise that he was suddenly talking to the Hufflepuff let alone if word got back to his father. That was the last things Draco needed were a letter from either of his parents and one he wanted to avoid.

Still they tried to find some clues as to who could be the other two reincarnated founders of Hogwarts. It obviously had to be a student of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor but it was harder considering the bad blood Slytherin had with almost any student these days. Susan helped, which was nice but it still did not get them any farther in trying to find the other two until a clue smacked right in front of him.

 _Potter._ Draco could tell something was off because he was looking at the Slytherin almost every single day and doing a poor attempt at hiding it. So was Padma Patil but she usually was looking at the Hufflepuff table and doing a better job at hiding it than Potter was. He told Susan of his suspicions and she had a hunch as well.

"Maybe they could be Ravenclaw and Gryffindor?" Draco groaned. The last thing he needed was that Harry bloody Potter was Godric Gryffindor reincarnated. Still, Susan and he followed Potter and Patil when Susan overheard a conversation in the library. They were talking in whispers and promised to meet up in the fifth corridor. Draco hoped that she was right and they weren't about to stumble upon Potter and Patil in a makeout session. Bleh!

They walked a couple feet behind them and as they turned the corner to an empty wall so did they. Draco thought they didn't notice them until Potter had his wand wiped out pointing it at Draco. He pulled out his as well ready to counter-attack whatever spell Potter was about to send his way.

Susan and Padma were just trying to calm down the fight. "Why are you following us Malfoy?"

"I'd ask the same question about why you and Patil are sneaking around?"

"Are you Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw?" Susan blurt out. Draco wanted to facepalm himself or silence Susan's mouth from revealing too much stuff. He was half expecting them to start laughing in their faces and call them mad.

"You're Hufflepuff and Slytherin, I take it?" Padma asked to which Susan nodded. Draco looked at Potter who seemed to be trying to ask the same question he had in his mind. "How are you sure?"

Padma looked at him with a serious expression. "I don't know but... I just do. It's an instinct like how I know that your Gryffindor. I know that their Slytherin and Hufflepuff."

"Your Gryffindor?" Draco asked. Potter nodded, "And I'm guessing your Slytherin? Great." The last part he said with a deadpanned voice. Draco rolled his eyes.

"So now that we've got that mystery figured out here's the next one. Why are the founders reincarnated?" Draco asked. Padma and Potter exchanged looks toward one another before Potter answered. "What? What is it" He barked at them. He just wanted someone to give him answers, he was tired of guessing.

Potter sighed, waving at them to come forward. "Come on, we'll explain when we're inside the room."

They followed them, Susan voicing the same thought Draco had in his brain. "Wait, _what room_?"

The room of requirement was something Draco had never seen before and it was amazing. They all sat down on the couches and Padma started the explanation as to why the Hogwarts founders were in the 21st century.

"So," Draco drawled. "Hogwarts is in danger and by us being the founders, we can somehow unify the castle from the inside? Thus defeating the enemy?"

All of this was impossible, wasn't it?

* * *

They knew who the threat was, that part was easy to see from the getgo. Getting her out... well.

Dolores Umbridge was a vile woman one that even Draco had to admit was trying to ruin Hogwarts from within. Still, he did not see the worst of her until Susan came back from detention late at night. On Monday.

Draco and Padma both decided to research on whatever they could find about the founders. Padma wanted to talk to some of the ghosts like the Fat Friar but Draco advised her that it would not be a good time with Umbridge snooping around, so Padma reluctantly postponed the idea.

Susan and Harry came in right after detention, both looking pale. Draco knew something was off because Susan wasn't being, well Susan. "What happened?" He saw Harry and Susan look at each other, Potter hiding his right hand. Alarm bells were already ringing in his ears. Susan finally allowed him to look at her hand.

Draco felt sick.

 _I will not talk back_ , was carved on her hand, blood staining part of her sleeve. Padma already snatched Potter's wrist, his hand also had words carved in blood. Draco squinted and saw _I will not tell lies_ carved into his hand as well, just like Susan.

"She used Blood Quills," He hissed. "She's using these things on students!"

How could someone with the Minister's authority do something illegal and harm children? It just didn't make sense. That's when Draco started thinking a lot. He's been doing that recently ever since the blood quill fiasco. He gave a healing ointment to Susan and passed one along to Padma to give to Potter a few days later.

"Just tell him that I didn't poison it. If Susan has it then he's safe, only doing it cause it will get infected if it's not treated properly," and before Padma could say anything he turned, walking away from the conversation.

* * *

 _What's different about you?_ They asked.

 _Something changed with them, look at so and so_ , they whispered.

That's how the whole body of Hogwarts was looking at them. They were glad to keep feigning ignorance, keeping their group apart only in the dead of night would they meet up. But they stood by in two.

A **Slytherin** and a **Hufflepuff**.

A **Ravenclaw** and a **Gryffindor**.

This drew out Draco's paranoia at times, something none of them knew about Draco, granted they knew nothing about each other.

Draco nearly got a heart attack when Professor Dumbledor awarded him and Susan house point for showing an "alliance between different houses," not before winking at them like it was an inside joke they were all sharing, walking away. Susan had to stop Draco from going on a rant to the others about how the headmaster at Hogwarts knew they were the reincarnated founders.

Potter called him paranoid. "Well one of us has to be, it might as well be the house that's always been interpreted as _the bad house_!" None of them talked afterward and when they left the Room of Requirments, nobody uttered a goodbye, each leading to the direction of their common room.

They had tempers, some coming to a boiling point (Draco and Harry) other simmering but trying to find solutions (Susan and Padma), still, the whispers, talks, rumors and looks that were given by their fellow students was unnerving considering how Umbridge was closely watching Harry and Susan. She tried to make jabs at whatever could make one of them tick, usually Harry being the one to take the bait. Susan almost took one before a desk conveniently caught on fire causing mayhem to erupt in the class.

Susan thanked Draco afterward with a chocolate muffin from the kitchens when they went to the Room of Requirements that night.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Draco had to make sure he was hearing things correctly.

Potter tracked him down at the Owlery and had asked him if he had a few minutes to spare. Draco gave him nonverbal answer in the form of a short nod which meant a yes for Potter, meaning he could talk.

He apologized for calling him paranoid but he had asked a question after the apology. "Are you on our side? That you think Umbridge was sent here on the orders of the Ministry?" Draco nodded.

He had a lot to think about over what happened to him this whole week. That he might actually care for this group of people and that there could be a possibility that his father was about to do something stupid. He could practically hear the conversation Lucius Malfoy had with Narcissa, a week before Draco went back to school. It was about some guests that would be hiding with them for a while. Whoever these guests were, his mother didn't believe him and told him "if you let them come, they could hurt Draco. Rodolphus, Rabastam, Bellatrix-Lucius, they were in Azkaban for a reason!"

There was also the fact that he had another aunt, one that his mother never talked about and one that Draco was curious. Who was she and how did she get herself kicked out of the Black family? Maybe she could help him? It sounded like a dumb idea by just thinking it.

"Yes. I'm on your side Potter." The dark haired boy seemed satisfied with his answer but stayed put next to Draco. "You've got something else on your mind?"

He did. "You don't understand what it's like to be a Slytherin, do you? Here, when you go into my house, the other three houses see exactly one thing-evil. Admit it, you thought it too along with the others before this shit happened. Slytherins have always been ostracized from the others, at times we just mold ourselves to what the world sees us that way we can survive longer. Maybe that's how You-Know-Who survived before you blew him up and it's been working for his followers but for us students, we just barricade ourselves, never letting in the others. Because once we do, someone's heart will break and it will probably be our fault. It's always Slytherin's fault eventually."

"Well, why don't we show them Slytherin isn't the stereotype we other houses think it is," Potter said. Draco raised an eyebrow, not believing in what he was hearing. "That's impossible. If the old Gryffindor and Slytherin were once friends, why not us?" It sounded foolish but then again, everything that Draco's been doing has been perceived by his housemates as foolish as well. Might as well start with this.

His hand was outstretched, offering Draco what words cannot describe. A peace offering, trust and maybe even friendship. A memory echoed in Draco's ears.

 _You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there_.

Draco took it, shaking his hand.

* * *

It was hard for them to try an hide what was happening under the surface, that is until Padma told them that they weren't meeting in the Room this time. They were going to seek out some information about this.

"It took me this long, god I'm such an idiot," Padma said out loud. "You aren't an idiot, you're smarter than any of us," Harry said which made Padma blush. Susan nudged Draco who smirked. It wasn't hard to look that Padma and Potter liked one another, even a blind person could notice it.

"So who are we going for information Padma? The Fat Friar?" Susan asked as they walked out of the Room and to the corridor. Padma had a gleam in her eye like wherever they were going was such a brilliant idea.

"Nope. My house's ghost, _Helen Ravenclaw_."

* * *

 **NOTES: Here is chapter two! Hope people like it, comment below and what you liked, what you did not like or if you just want to say hi. I'll be happy to reply folks!**

 **I do not own the Lewis Carroll quote, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3: Doomed To Repeat Or Break**

 _"I can't change history, I don't want to change history. I can only change the future. I'm working on that."_ **-Boris Becker**

* * *

Helena Ravenclaw.

It was a surprise for all of them as they followed Padma in the dead of night to go seek out the ghost. While they walked to where the ghost could be, Padma explained how Helena was connected to the founders. Apparently, she was the only child of Rowena Ravenclaw. Hence, she could be their only chance that could have known why the founders were back beside the obvious reason, is that an enemy is threatening Hogwarts.

They found her in the empty courtyard, only the full moon as her companion. They stepped forward as she slowly turned around. She seemed to have recognized Padma but not the others, which was obvious considering Padma was a Ravenclaw student.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly. Padma swallowed nervously. "We've come to ask you about the founders. You see, we're their reincarnations." She motioned to the rest of the group that stood beside her. Helena raised a ghostly eyebrow. For a moment, Padma feared that she wouldn't believe them, that she might have insulted the ghost. Instead, she gave them an amused smile.

"So," She said. "They've all come back."

Padma gaped at the ghost. Harry sputtered behind her. "What- Wait, hold on. Did you know _this_ _would happen_?" Harry asked. Helena nodded solemnly.

"Hogwarts in times of danger, as my mother once told me, would always call back their champions-meaning the founders. I suppose that is all of you?" She asked looking at each of the teens. Helena nodded approvingly as if each of them held something that reminded the ghost of the old founders. Padma didn't know if there was anything that reminded the ghost of her dead mother in Padma Patil. "Then, it is up to all four of you to right the wrongs that your reincarnations did. Especially Godric and Salazar." She sharply said pointing to Harry and Draco.

It clicked in Padma that both houses were the biggest influence in Hogwarts, that if Gryffindor called to arms, the school would heed to it, even if that meant shutting out Slytherin in the process for the latter's house reputation. They did not want to repeat history, not now if Hogwarts needed to survive. Draco and Harry would have to take steps to stop the rivalry between their houses, starting with each other.

"Do not make the mistakes that they all did. Stop this cycle, fix it so that Hogwarts can live in peace. Remember what came before you and don't let it happen again, Hogwarts cannot fall into despair, not again."

Both boys nodded at the ghost's words.

Helena seemed pleased with how this went, or it seemed to Padma at least. Without another word or glance, the Grey Lady floated away from the teens.

But there was still that question that each of them had, why them?

* * *

Harry met up with Hermione and Ron in the morning. He was glad that today was a Saturday, he was tired from his rendezvous with the ghost of Ravenclaw he wouldn't be surprised if the other three were just as tired as he was. It still felt like some hallucinated dream that he would wake up from. It wasn't because it was real. He still could hear Helena Ravenclaw's warning.

 _Do not make the mistakes that they all did._

The mistakes, Harry thought. It must have been the fighting between Gryffindor and Slytherin about the muggle children, maybe Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tried staying neutral until the breaking point, made them take a side. Wouldn't be surprised if it was Gryffindor's side that they took, Harry mused to himself.

The founders of Hogwarts were complex beings just like their reincarnations at the moment who were just trying to put it back together, well trying to.

The great hall was loud as students walking or out, chatting away. Hermione chatted about how awful Umbridge is, something that Harry could get behind. That woman was awful in her own sickening way. He must have zoned out because Ron waved a hand in his face getting his attention back to his two friends.

"Harry, you alright?" Hermione looked concern. He groaned internally, the last thing he needed was a mother hen in Hermione over his sleep schedule. "Ron told me that you haven't been in bed these past couple days." That made Harry tensed. This was bad, very bad.

He could already hear Malfoy's voice yelling at him for having Hermione and Ron figure out what they were up too-if they even believed him in the first place. He really did not want another heir of Slytherin fiasco all over again. He looked at his friends, both having looks of concern on their faces that made Harry feel guilty. He knew that they just worried about him, especially since that detention with Umbridge, the Ministry calling him a liar along with the rest of Hogwarts etc. They just wanted to help, Harry knew that.

Hermione picked a piece of fruit from her plate, her eyes scanning Harry like a book. "Where have you been going, Harry? You know that if you get caught by Umbridge or Snape you'll be in detention or... worse. Umbridge would give this as an excuse to expel you." She whispered.

Instead of answering the question, Harry blurted out. "Do you guys think it's time to unite?" He wished someone would have taped his mouth shut. Ron looked confused as Hermione frowned. "What'd you mean mate? Ron asked.

"I mean, what if it's time to put this stupid feud between our house and Slytherin behind us? Let bygones be bygones?" He braced himself for something as Ron and Hermione stayed silent, even Neville and Ginny who were mere inches close by who listened to what Harry was saying. Now he really wished he just kept quiet.

It was Neville who spoke up. "Maybe?" He looked at Harry. "I mean, it can't just be us, it has to be Slytherin as well who would want to end this house fighting as well." Ginny nodded in agreement.

"But even with that, how do we even know that those blokes won't double-cross us? They are Slytherin, just look at You-Know-Who." She pipped in looking at Harry.

"What's got you interested in ending this fight anyway? Did you and Malfoy finally have a truce?" Ron asked, joking at the end.

If only you knew what was really going on mate, Harry thought. Well, I could tell them half the truth, that could count, right? Yeah, that could be better than just springing it onto them. Satisfied with his mental bickering, Harry answered them.

"Well," He paused looking at Ron who's smile was slowly becoming more of a frown and Hermione who's eyebrows rose in surprise. He didn't even dare look at Ginny, Neville and his other classmates who decided to eavesdrop into their conversation. _Here goes nothing._

"We had a chat, no fighting," He added quickly as Hermione's mouth opened. The last thing he wanted was to make it seem that he and Malfoy were throwing spells at each other, which would opposite of the plan that they wanted to achieve. He wondered how Malfoy was doing proposing this truce to his Slytherin classmates. They must just as skeptical as Harry's housemates. Harry continued, "We talked and came to an agreement. Found some common ground to stand on at the moment and we'll be talking again once we've got everyone's opinion on this. Hence why I asked."

A beat of silence passed, Harry eyed the Slytherin table where Malfoy seemed in deep conversation with the rest of the house. They seemed to be arguing, growing louder and louder until- "Draco." All eyes seemed to look towards the table where Snape hovered over a scowling looking Malfoy.

"Wonder what Malfoy did to get that reaction from Snape?" Hermione wondered aloud. Harry echoed, "Yeah. I wonder."

Harry's eyes looked from the Slytherin table to the Ravenclaw table. He caught Padma's eyes, she jerked her head to the side which meant that she probably wanted to have a quick meeting. This should be interesting.

He abruptly got up and briefly told his friends that he had a study session with Padma. Before Hermione or Ron could say anything, Harry quickly left the Great Hall. He waited until Susan and Padma were close by before taking off to an empty classroom. They needed to find a place to talk.

"Do you think he's in trouble?" Padma asked. Harry shrugged, "Dunno but by the way, Snape was looking at Malfoy, he's in hot water for something. Question is why?"

They finally found a classroom and got inside, closing the door behind them.

Harry stood up pacing around. "Maybe he was asking the Slytherins about unification between the houses? That's what I was doing with the Gryffindors today." Both girls looked rather intrigued. "Really? What'd they say?" Susan asked.

"They said that if we really want this feud to end, that the Slytherins have to want it as well. It can't be half given and half took. There won't be support unless we both come to an agreement and hash out our differences between the houses."

Padma nodded. "Right now we need to get to Draco, find out what happened."

* * *

They found him later in the Room of Requirement, blasting practice dummies with ferocity. His usual slicked back blonde hair was ruffled as he threw spells after spells at the targets.

"Draco!" Susan yelled. He turned around, breathing heavy. She noticed his eyes were cold and angry, giving the notion that something happened.

He sat down along with the rest of them on the couch. With Susan sitting next to him and Harry sitting next to Padma, all eyes on the Slytherin.

"Draco, what happened at the Great Hall? What did Snape pull you aside for?" Susan asked cautiously. Draco looked blankly at the floor for a moment. He answered her a minute later, muttering. "Umbridge, her Inquisitorial Squad, the fact that some of the Slytherins think that I'm becoming a traitor ever since I had that fight with my dad."

"What fight?" Harry asked.

It seemed whatever was eating Draco Malfoy up alive finally came out. "I have an aunt that I never knew about. My mother never talked about her, father used to say that she was a traitor to the Black family. I never asked why, until I was rummaging around the attic, found out my aunt Andromeda went off and married a Muggle-born." He said the words slowly as if trying to stop himself from uttering 'Mudblood'. He continued. "I contacted her and kept up a conversation. I kept asking myself 'why am I doing this, she's a traitor' but the more I got to know her, the more I started to peel back what I was believing from my parents. I started to change and then they just decided to have some of Voldemort's old followers-"

"What?" Harry cried out. Susan hushed him, they could get back to that later.

"Yeah, my reaction as well," He laughed bitterly. "Ever since that stupid fight, Parkinson and the others have been slowly icing me out. Blaise is probably one of the only ones that haven't along with Tori. The fight, it was just about me contacting my aunt. He found out and tried to deny me the right to contact her, but I have my ways. He's been threatening me to disown me but I know he won't do it, I'm the only heir to the Malfoy line." He snorted.

They were quiet at the end of Draco's breakdown of his problems. Something seemed to have clicked in Harry's brain as Susan noticed his eyes widen a tiny bit. "That's who you sent the letter to, that day I cornered you in the Owlery." Draco nodded, not trying to deny it.

Susan looked at this different version of Draco Malfoy, someone who was not the same boy that she hadn't gotten used to hearing or seeing about in Hogwarts. This young man was different, trying to messily right the wrongs of his house, not knowing how. This same boy who was also just understanding the destructiveness of what his father has done along with those 'friends' of said father. It was a change in Malfoy and Susan could see it would be a change in Slytherin, one that would be given to the house of ambition.

He was changing, for the good.

Silence surrounded the teens, not knowing what to say. They had no idea how to help one another let alone an entire castle. They were strangers with the memories of their school founders.

"I might know someone that can help you get some contact with your aunt," Harry said slowly. Draco narrowed his eyes, not believing a word that just came out of Harry's mouth. He seemed rather nervous to tell and wondered if he was making it up.

"Sirius Black." That was something Susan was not expecting to come out of Harry Potter's mouth. He continued on, "He was my godfather. Long story short, he didn't betray my parents, someone else did but he can get you in contact with your aunt."

Nobody spoke, Susan's mouth was hanging open with shock. Harry looked at her, with pleading eyes. "Please, don't tell your aunt. I can't have him locked away, he's innocent." She nodded, but her mind was filling with questions.

"Harry, if he's innocent, then who told on Black?" Padma asked. "Peter Pettigrew. Cut off his finger, turned into a rat and lived as Ron's old pet for years. Framed Sirius for murder."

Draco instantly swore loudly. "What does he look like?" Harry blinked making Draco even more frustrated. "Potter! What does Pettigrew look like as a rat?!"

"A bit brown, with a missing toe. Why?" Harry told him. Draco continued to swear quietly.

Speaking in a monotone voice, "He's the guest that my father has. That rat has been living with us since the end of the last term, in my home. I'm telling you this now, they're planning something because my father mentioned there would be more guests coming soon."

Draco turned much paler than Susan had ever seen him before. Harry looked angry as if he was ready to storm Malfoy manor and take Peter back. "This is not something we can do but my aunt can," Susan spoke up. "If you can tell me where Peter is exactly, my aunt can ambush him before he could have enough time to escape."

"Okay."

The tension slowly left the room, Harry swore them to secrecy over Sirius Black just as Draco did the same for his family problems. They discussed the topic of the unification plans, Harry talked it out with some of his Gryffindors but still, there were roadblocks. Draco said the same thing.

* * *

Draco walked back to the Slytherin common room alone. Inside waiting for him were his year mates and some of the older Slytherins.

"What's going on?" Draco asked. Flora Carrow, who was a year older than Draco looked at him. Her eyes were serious, lips in a thin line. "Is it true, that Potter wants to end the feud between our house and his?"

He nodded, causing murmuring among the snakes.

Flora hushed them. "What say you Draco?"

"They won't trust us at first but they will. Just like we'll trust them, I'll meet with Potter and get a meeting for both houses to meet." On the inside, Draco was breathing a sigh of relief. They wanted this, this was good.

If it all went well, it would be smooth sailing for them.

It had to be, _right?_


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: And Then There Were More**

 _"The possession of knowledge does not kill the sense of wonder and mystery. There is always more mystery."_  
 **― Anais Nin**

* * *

Padma seemed to be reading more than usual. Her peers talk about how she was more distracted than usual, considering she was Ravenclaw's incarnation. Draco and Harry met up without her or Susan to make sure they didn't murder one another. They came up with a plan to hear their houses out, trying to once and for all unite the two most argumentative houses.

How that would go, Padma could only do was pray it all went well and that both houses can unite under a common enemy, which shouldn't be _that_ hard.

That left her and Susan to figure out a plan for _Operation Pink_. Susan named it after the horrendous pink cardigan Umbridge always wore, which Padma thought was quite clever.

But that wasn't what was on her mind. No, it was _Harry Potter._

Another week passed, Umbridge still retaining her vulture eyes on both Harry and Susan from time to time. She and Draco kept look out for their fellow founder whenever Umbridge was around, looking at either one of them. They had to stick together.

But even with that, it was Harry that kept being pushed to the forefront of her mind. She never had a crush on him before but, as they spent some time together, it was hard to ignore it. Which was why the idea that she had in her mind was just plain stupid. She should have run by this with Parvati but alas Padma didn't.

Just talk to him Padma, it's no big deal, she mentally scolded herself. You've been hanging out with him for a while now.

She spotted him sitting with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table, as she got closer they seemed to be arguing about something. Harry was shaking his head as Hermione kept talking. Padma wondered what they seemed to be arguing about, but she put that curiosity to the side to do her personal mission. She walked over to Harry and he had a look of surprise to see her in front of him. Granted, the only time they spent together was in the Room of Requirement with Susan and Draco. So, she didn't blame him.

"Harry, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" There she said it. But now the moment of truth, waiting for the answer from him, this was pure agony, this was how it felt to Padma waiting. Harry dumbly nodded before being nudged by Hermione to speak up. It made Padma smile to see that even with a founder's memory he was still a teenage boy. "Yeah, that'd be fun." He seemed to be trapezing over his words which made Padma giggle. That drew a smile from Harry. "I'll wait for you by the entrance of the school in the morning?"

Padma nodded. With that, she left feeling giddy.

* * *

When the Hogsmead trip came, Padma noticed Draco walking with Blaise and Flora Carrow. He gave her an inclined tip of his head in a "Hello". She did the same before spotting Susan with Hannah and Justin. She waved at Padma before running up to her.

"So, you and Harry?" She giggled. Padma smacked her arm. "Shut up."

"Hey, Susan." Harry walked up behind them with Ron and Hermione right behind him. He grinned nervously at Padma and Susan, which made the latter girl grin crazily. "I'll leave you two alone. Have fun, we need it right now." The last part she said in a low voice only for Harry and Padma's ears to hear. With that, the Hufflepuff walked back to her friends, headed to Hogsmeade.

"You ready?" Harry asked her. "Yep, let's go." She replied.

They decided to go first to Honeydukes shop, Padma wanting to get some candy. They chatted while getting their sweets, about classes and the different candy they got.

"If you had to eat the same candy for the rest of your life, what would it be?" Padma asked as she shared half of her chocolate wand with Harry. He took it, thanking her. "Mmmh, that's tricky. For me, it would have to be Cauldron Cakes."

"Chocolate Wands for me." Taking a bite of her candy. She hefted her small bag that was filled with Honeydukes sweets as they made their way to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop to buy some quills that she needed.

They went inside, Padma bought some extra quills and sugar quills. Harry raised an amused eyebrow at her when they left the shop.

"What?"

"Something tells me that you really like candy?" He grinned at her. Padma made a pompous face that could have rivaled Draco's as she looked at Harry. "What can I say, I love everything sugary. Makes it easy on my sister to get me something for my birthday too." She joked.

"You want to get a Butterbeer?" Harry asked her. Padma pushed her hair back to one shoulder before nodding. They headed there. It was warm inside, Padma spotted Harry's friends along with Parvati giving her a thumbs-up.

They sat at a table, Harry ordered two butterbears while Padma racked her brain for what to talk about. Harry asked her a question but he sounded far away. She saw one of the servers bring their drinks, setting it down in front of her. Harry repeated her voice but now it sounded like an echo in a tunnel.

Not here, not again? Why do these dreams happen? Usually, they came at night like all of the vision came but now it was happening today.

 _"Rowena, please."_

 _"Absolutely no! You know if we do this, it will change Hogwarts possibly forever Helga."_

 _"So, what? We don't choose sides and let this tear our friendship apart? I won't stand for it Rowena, this fighting it will break us all, especially if we pick a side. I know you lost Helena, but we cannot lose anymore."_

 _"Helga, my friend, you worry too much. I believe we are above this fighting. Godric and Salazar will come to their senses, their friendship is much stronger than this fight. Their brothers in arms, isn't that what you always say?"_

 _"Well, yes but-"_

 _"No, Helga. They care deeply about one another as any of us do. Watch, by next week they will be singing in the Great Hall and causing pranks against one another, nothing to worry about my dear Hufflepuff. Nothing."_

"Padma!"

She was on the floor, Harry and her sister were above her face, both looking at her with concern. Parvati helped her up, the whole world felt dizzy. Like at any moment it would tip over and plummet, she groaned.

"I'm taking you back to the castle," She heard Harry speak up. He gently grabbed elbow, his other hand holding her bag. "Don't worry Parvati, I'll take her back and keep an eye on her."

He took her back to the castle, away from the scene that she made by her vision. Stupid vision, stupid dead founders and stupid reincarnation.

"I'm not going to the hospital wing, Harry. Just take me to the Room Of Requirement, the last thing I need is to be stuck in the hospital wing again." Harry relented, knowing how it felt to be in the Hosptial Wing since he was a well-known visitor there. "You understand that Harry."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I should probably get my own bed, plaquet card in there." He joked as he helped her up the stairs to the hallway. "Maybe I could share some sweets with Madam Pomfrey the next time I get injured?" Padma shook her head as Harry gave a 'You-know-it's-true" look. They walked towards the area of the room. Finally, they arrived at the doors opened for them.

Inside was the same except there was some food on the coffee table with a pitcher full of water. Padma looked confused as Harry set her down on the sofa. He filled a cup full of water and gave it to her. She thanked him, taking a sip.

"What happened? Are you sure you don't need-" Harry was cut off. Padma shook her head at him.

"It's fine, it was a dream of a memory. I don't know why it appeared today but it did." Padma explained the dream to Harry as he ate some of the pretzels that were on the table.

"A fight?" Harry said. "That must be when the Gryffindor and Slytherin had their fallout that ended everything. So, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff must have thought that by taking a side, everything would have turned out okay?"

She sighed, wishing it was that simple but it wasn't. "No, I think Ravenclaw was, naive and thought that by staying out the conflict, everything would have been fine the next day between those two. Helga must have been the one closest to Slytherin to see what was happening. That Slytherin and Gryffindor were above this fight as she said in my dream, but there were cracks in their friendship. Helena Ravenclaw died before their fighting began, I think turning a blind eye was Ravenclaw's way to cope while Hufflepuff just wanted to be on level ground again. It was all falling apart Harry, right before their eyes and none of them knew it would be the end."

"This is a lot to comprehend," Harry said.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" He nodded. "What were you and Hermione talking about, yesterday?"

He rubbed his face in annoyance at the reminder. "She wanted me to start doing classes since Umbridge isn't trying to teach us anything. Hermione thinks I'm the best one considering I face those followers of Voldemort last year at the Triwizard Tournament." He paused looking at Padma's opinion. " I-I'm not sure if I'm the right person to do this, to teach people that even want to be taught this stuff."

"I think they need to defend themselves, Harry. These Death Eaters, they will come back sooner or later but the truth is Harry, you can do this. This is the thing that the founders would want, to have the students rally against a common enemy and doing this, I think will be the key to unite them all."

Harry took her words, mulling over what she said. "If it makes you feel better, we'll be there. Me, Susan and Draco."

"That is the weirdest sentence I have ever heard about Draco Malfoy and I once saw him being turned into a ferret," Harry said trying not to laugh. Padma on the other hand, she started to giggle.

"I did have a wonderful day with you, Harry." SHe said to the boy. He smiled at her and Padma hoped she wasn't blushing. "I did too Padma. How about the next Hogsmeade visit?"

* * *

Padma and Harry filled them in on her dream-vision, they looked intrigued at the history.

"Seems that they weren't prepared for the fallout between Slytherin and Gryffindor," Draco said. Harry agreed with him, reminded of Sirius and the fallout between his family. All of them Slytherin minus Sirius, a Gryffindor. "There's still more to uncover about them. It's a mystery."

Harry also mentioned Hermione's idea to start an underground class for the students. Susan was all for it but Draco had hesitation.

"That's the plan for the unification process? Teach them to defend themselves?" Draco looked a bit skeptical at Harry and Padma. It was around midnight, maybe one in the morning when they met up at the room of Requirement.

"How are even going to do this, if we are going to do this, we do it right. You Gryffindors don't know any sneaking tactics if it hit you in the head." He said. Harry glared at him. "What do you propose then Malfoy?" Harry shot back.

"We talk with Granger and Weasley. Let the four of us take over the planning, the last thing we need is Umbridge figuring this idea out before it even gets off the bloody ground. We need to do it quickly, Carrow mentioned to me that Umbridge has started reinforcing more rules with severe punishment." He said grimly towards the rest of the group. "I say tomorrow, after the last class of the day. Tell Granger and Weasley to meet us here. Susan, Padma, I suggest you come as well-the last thing we need is another fight."

Harry snorted. "Before or after we sit down?" Draco rolled his eyes at the snide remark.

The next day, on Monday, Harry mentioned to Ron and Hermione that he knew a place to hold the meetings. They seemed intrigued, Hermione excited to see Harry on board. THe brought them to the room where Malfoy, Susan, and Pamda were waiting. All three of them were lounging around, Draco reading a potion's textbook, Padma was looking over her notes while Susan was practicing the charm lesson that Professor Flitwick went over today.

"What the bloody hell is Malfoy doing here?" Ron was the first and loudest to speak up. Malfoy looked up from his book, silently glaring at the group. He tore his gaze towards Harry giving him a single nod.

Harry explained that since he and Malfoy were on semi-good terms, he wanted all houses to be part of this. Malfoy agreed, Susan and Padma were here on behalf od their houses.

"I think, it might be better if it was the four of us doing the planning Hermione. Draco is a Slytherin and his house seems to have a slight advantage that they haven't pissed off Umbridge, that being said. Slytherin could help us out whenever Umbridge is hot on our tail, feed her wrong information while giving us the right one." Padma explained to them. Hermione seemed to slightly agree even though she didn't like the idea that she wouldn't be apart of the building of this. Ron considered it, looking warily and angry at the Slytherin. Again, Draco seemed unfazed.

"We want this to work you guys. That means putting aside our differences, learning from one another. Isn't that what the Sorting Hat said this year, to unite the houses? This is bigger than some petty rivalry. This is about the well-being of the students that can't defend themselves and for once we have to do something about it." Harry spoke up.

Finally, they agreed. Harry told them to spread the word to their house, "Have Lavender and Parvati do the rest for the other houses. Minus Slytherin, Malfoy will take care of that." Harry looked at Malfoy for confirmation to which the blonde nodded in agreement.

Hermione looked at Harry, wonder held in her eyes as she tried to figure things out. "It really is bigger than us?"

Susan smiled. "So much more Hermione, much more."

* * *

 **NOTES: Chapter Four is here! Don't own the quote, guys!**

 **Hope you guys are enjoying it so far, leave a comment to let me know! :)**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: United We Stand, Divided We Fall**

 _Unity to be real must stand the severest strain without breaking._

 **-Mahatma Gandhi**

* * *

They had no idea what was walking among them, it was hilarious.

Rumors quietly but quickly spread, all talking about a secret meeting for all houses to come. There was a buzz in the air at Hogwarts, it was almost electric.

Draco led the Slytherins, in the middle of the night to the meeting. From first years to the older seventh-year students, they walked in the shadows of the night towards the room of requirement. When they got there, the other houses were there, all the students whispering loudly as they noticed the Slytherins. Up in the front, Harry, Padma, and Susan were waiting for him. Draco made his way towards them.

"What are _they_ doing here?" A Gryffindor, Harry squinted at his house. He thinks it might have been McLaggen or Angelina, he couldn't tell from the number of people in the room. They could feel the tension, rising, ready to explode in this room.

"They are here," Harry explained loudly as the students quietly settled down. "To learn, like the rest of you. Truth be told, all of us are here because Umbridge hasn't been teaching us at all. She doesn't care about us, like houses or people at all. Just kids who need to be told to shut up and do as their told. That's why they are here, along with the rest of you."

Draco spoke up, looking at each of the students. "How many of you have received detention from her? How many of you have gotten the exact brand of punishment that she has inflicted?"

It was slow at first, hesitation was written on some of the students but as each student rose their hand, more followed. Draco counted at least twenty-one, all of them have scars on the back of their hand by the blood quill.

"This will be a type of safe haven for learning what Umbridge and the Ministry don't want to teach us. Susan will be teaching the first, second and half of third years who came. Padma will be teaching seventh, and sixth. Draco and I will be splitting the fourth years and our year mates together. We will be meeting here on Fridays and Sundays after curfew." Harry told them. Susan told them to go to the sign in sheet, that was being held up by Padma. As a line formed, the chattering continued, most if not all of them were excited.

He could see the Gryffindors, mostly from his year were not too happy being taught by Draco which he didn't care. As long as his housemates were safe, it would be fine. But as everyone left, he noticed Potter frown at whatever Granger was telling him. She was pointing at the sign in sheet and something told him, that was not a good sign.

He was right.

Apparently, Granger was the one to do this sign-in sheet, giving it to Padma to have everyone sign it. What she forgot to mention was that the sheet had a nasty jinx, meaning that whoever even dared snitch on what they were doing, something bad was going to happen to said snitch.

"Are you crazy?" The blonde Slytherin hissed at Granger. Weasley was about to either sock him or yell at him but Harry grabbed the redhead. Draco didn't say anything else, pinching the bridge of his nose as if he was getting a headache. Maybe he was, Harry couldn't exactly tell.

They couldn't counteract the thing, considering Granger was too stubborn and prideful to tell them what she used. So, they just left it as it was, hoping that nobody in their right mind gave their secrets away.

* * *

The first lesson was a disaster. As Padma, Susan, Harry, and Draco returned for another lesson, they poured through every DADA textbook they could find in the library or in the RoR before the next meeting. Hermione came with another idea, to have coins bewitched to show what time and date for the next meeting. Harry gave them each a bag to give out to the students from their houses.

"What about Dumbledore's Army?" Ginny Weasley said, explaining that the name could cause fright to the Ministry. Draco internally rolled his eyes. "No" He simply said. That alone caused an uproar between the Gryffindors, directing their anger at the blonde Slytherin. Harry looked at him with a _really?_ look.

"I'm sorry to you Dumbledore fanatics but if we name it Dumbledore's Army, it will get us into more trouble Weasley." He sneered. "And I think we don't need any reminder that some people have parents who work in the Ministry. If Umbridge finds out about this, including the name, she'll punish not only us but the parents who work in the Ministry as well."

Some could be heard agreeing with Malfoy. Susan looked at them, an idea sprouting out of her head, hoping this might end this tiny squabble.

"What about _HID_?" She offered to her fellow founders. They looked at her with confusion, Padma asking " _HID?_ "

She nodded. " _Hogwarts Initiative Defense_ , it's inclusive to the four houses." She looked at them. Draco shrugged. "I think it's a better name than _Dumbledore's Army_. Brilliant idea Susan."

Harry and Padma agreed as well; all the other students agreed with the name.

She blushed at the compliment Draco threw at her. "Thank you." She smiled at him, to which he returned with just a tiny one. Harry coughed getting their attention.

"Yeah, you two going to keep looking into each other's eyes or should we leave you two alone?" He grinned cheekily at them as Draco glared at him. "Shut it, Potter."

Once the name was settled, they started lessons. Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff boy in their year scoffed when he heard that Harry was starting with Expelliarmus. What came next quieted everyone in the room.

"That spell saved my life in the graveyard last year." He said, looking at Smith, daring him to say anything. He didn't. Cho Chang could be heard sniffling at the reminder of what had happened to Cedric.

The lesson commenced with a bang as students directed by the four teenagers started pointing at the dummies crying out, "Expelliarmus!"

Some did well, the seventh and sixth years did a bit better with the fifth years struggling (Neville had to be coaxed by Harry to focus and not give up) while the fourth, third, second and first years struggled to grasp it. One that did surprise them was a little Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass's little sister, a petite thirteen-year-old girl with dirty blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, the fourth year Slytherin grinned at Draco after managing to have the dummy's wand fly out haphazardly.

"Nice work Astoria." Harry praised, coming out of the shock that everyone had to the fourth year. "Thanks, Harry!" She was cheerful for a Slytherin, her hair swishing as she helped Luna Lovegood with her work.

After a few more hours, it was time call it in. "Great work everyone!" Harry said. "Keep practicing, we'll be meeting sometime in the coming week." With that, the meeting was disbanded.

Harry turned to look at Draco, who was looking around the room. "It's weird. How this is happening, maybe in time all the houses will stop fighting." Draco said out loud.

"Yeah unless it's on the Quidditch pitch," Susan spoke up. She and Padma walked towards them. "Speaking of, you two are facing off against one another soon." She looked at both boys, who shrugged. They both seemed a bit distracted.

Harry eyed the three people. "I got word back from my godfather." That had their attention instantly. "He wants to meet you, along with your aunt. He said that you should be receiving a letter sometime soon from your aunt." Draco nodded at the black messy haired boy.

"We better start this plan soon, whatever it will be. I have a feeling that Umbridge is just about ready to launch her attack on the student body soon." Padma said ominously. They didn't disagree with her, knowing full well that Umbridge had the Minister in her hand, she was about ready to unleash her full power over Hogwarts soon.

* * *

 **NOTES: Whaaaaaat? Another chapter, what a surprise! I know me to guys, I surprised even myself for even finishing this chapter in only two days! Anyways, here is the new chapter, it's pretty short compared to the other ones but I liked where it ended for the next chapter to begin. I don't own the quote btw.**

 **Also, timeline wise in-case anyone was confused, this chapter is Mid October. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next one is coming soon!**

 **Leave a comment down below folks!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: Defy The Order In The End**

 _"Mad Hatter: "Why is a raven like a writing-desk?"_  
 _"Have you guessed the riddle yet?" the Hatter said, turning to Alice again._  
 _"No, I give it up," Alice replied: "What's the answer?"_  
 _"I haven't the slightest idea," said the Hatter"_  
 **― Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland**

* * *

His nightmares were getting worse. Harry still had the same, repetitive one about the graveyard. It always happened in slow motion, Cedric dying and the Death Eaters all trying to kill him for their leader. Harry was wishing it was the dreams about Godric Gryffindor instead of this because at least that would get him some sleep and not relive the most horrifying day of his life.

He would see Cedric being killed by Wormtail, the flash of the Avada Kedavra spell, laying there on the cold Earth, never to wake up again. The Death Eaters surrounding him, Barty Crouch Jr.'s voice echoing telling him, _"You will pay for what you have done to my master. You will die just like your mudblood mother Potter."_ Before waking up, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Today, it got worse, making him run to the bathroom to puke.

Everyone else was asleep, granted he had the door closed so no one can hear him. He was shaking on the floor, his shirt clinging to his body from the sweat.

Voldemort's followers were after him, that was why the Order of The Phoenix was after him, that was why the

" **Any students found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled. The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four, Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge,** " He finished muttering out loud as some of the students that were up at him, looked at the notice board. Umbridge struck and she was doing this hard at them, at Harry and Hogwarts especially.

Umbridge had already done multiple decrees but this one would hit all, if not most of the student body. This would mean that Quidditch would be stopped before it even started if Umbridge was trying to alienate herself from the students, job well done!

It was Tuesday, a week after their second secret class and now they would have a panicked secret club. Not only that but they still haven't gotten a full proof plan to kick Umbridge out. Having to help these students of Hogwarts prepare, defend and unify. Along with the fact that the four of them somehow needed to keep Hogwarts intact, unlike their past lives who failed and inexplicably cause years worth of turmoil that lasted long after they were gone. Now, it seemed the future, his present had to right the wrongs.

Harry walked out of the common room and headed to the Great Hall, to see if Malfoy was ready to go. The four made a plan to skip classes and head to Shrieking Shack where Sirius would be waiting for them. He had contacted Harry quickly using a different owl early yesterday morning.

 _Dangerous to use Hedwig. Mail being watched, see you tomorrow at the place you confronted me at in your third year. -Snuffles_

Harry, on his part after receiving the letter the day before, had a small meeting telling the group. Hatching a plan for the next day, they would have to quickly get to the Whomping Willow. He planned to meet up with Padma as Draco and Susan would be waiting for them there, just to be seen before they seemingly disappear. It was a plan, after all.

"Hey," Padma greeted him, holding a piece of toast she swiped from her table, downing half a glass of juice before leaving. Harry thanked her, taking a bite. They walked to the tree, making sure no one spotted them, Malfoy and Susan were there. They had their bags, Susan had two explaining that they had to eat something while talking to an escaped convict.

"Plus, maybe he's hungry. Couldn't hurt to offer him something to eat, right?" She said.

They quickly made sure the coast was clear, not angering the Whomping Willow before carefully walking down the steps. Following the path, the group made it to the shack, their wands glowing from the light emitting from it. Opening the door, Harry climbed up, along with Draco. They helped Padma and Susan up, closing the door.

The shack looked just like Harry remembered from Third year.

"You made it." A voice spoke. That made all four teens jump, instantly turning their wands on Sirius Black.

He looked the same as Harry saw him before the start of the term. Long hair, tied back, his clothes, red robes with jeans and a t-shirt. His face was still clean shaven but the haunting look that he had acquired from years in Azkaban never left him. He did, however, look curious at the teens that were with Harry. Sirius only knew Ron, and Hermione as his closest friends, so Padma, Susan, and Draco were entirely new to him.

Sirius looked between Harry and Draco, his eyes going back and forth like a tennis match.

Finally, he spoke. "So, this is the infamous Draco Malfoy?" He had a glint in his eyes as if this was a joke waiting to be ripped.

Harry nodded, introducing both Padma and Susan. The Hufflepuff offered him some of the food she had, setting it down on a blanket, a decent size meal for the five people. They sat down on the dusty floor, cross-legged as Sirius helped himself to some toast and sausages. As everyone got some food, Harry nudged the blonde Slytherin with his elbow, signaling Draco to start speaking about his situation. Sirius was quiet throughout the whole time the Malfoy heir spoke, Harry could see that it rattled him. He looked at Draco, humor wiped away from his eyes, giving the blonde a no-nonsense look.

"What do you want to do for yourself? Do you want to leave your family, everything you have ever known your entire life? Be seen as a literal Black Sheep?" He asked. Draco seemed hesitant in his response, "I want to but it's hard distancing yourself from family, from my mom. As you said, it's all I have ever known, I don't know what I'll be doing next, once they find out, I'm done for."

Sirius nodded, "I've been where you have been Draco. Minus the Slytherin house, me being in Gryffindor. I know what it's like to be scared and loyal to family, what to do in a situation where it will either cost you the way you have lived or your literal life. I know, that Andromeda would take you in a heartbeat. What says you?"

Probably for the first time since Harry has met Draco, he looked like he couldn't talk his way out of this situation. If he was in his situation, Harry probably couldn't do that either.

"Defy them? I'm not you, I'm not some Gryffindor." Draco said, his voice slightly losing the composure that was trying to hold onto. Ever since they found out they were the founder's reincarnation of each of their houses, Harry had seen Draco Malfoy change. He wondered what he was finding out about his reincarnation with the memories that came to the blonde.

"You don't have to be a Gryffindor to know that family even the best ones damage you in so many ways Draco," Sirius said softly. Harry knew that well enough, having spent his years with the Dursley's. "It just takes courage, and I believe that you have taken those steps to do so."

Draco mulled Sirius words over, frowning slightly in concentration. When he looked at Sirius, Harry saw fear in his grey eyes, that if he defied his father's words it would likely be the figuratively, end of Draco Malfoy. No longer be associated in high regard, most likely looked on as a traitor.

"So, besides helping Draco out." Sirius scratched his head. "How did you lot become friends? Seems out of the blue, suddenly a student from each house finding some common ground. Especially you two?" Pointing at Draco and Harry, giving them a questioning look.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I guess it was time to start anew for us, not be dealing with some petty feud."

It was far from the actual truth, but it was a simple version that he could give to his loved ones that the moment.

* * *

"I want to see the Chamber of Secrets." That was not something Harry thought Draco would ask, at all today. But then again, neither was helping him get into contact with his criminal godfather, so it was an odd year let alone an odd week for Harry so far.

It was around twelve in the afternoon, they snuck back into the castle, deciding that going back to class was utterly pointless at this point in the day. They would have to face consequences but where's the fun in that. So they decided to head to the kitchen to get some lunch, or at least that was the idea until Draco asked the question regarding the Chamber.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. He wasn't going to outright deny him that considering he was Slytherin's reincarnation. "I am. I want to see it."

So Harry led them to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, where after having an uncomfortable chat with the ghost, opened the entrance to the Chamber. They carefully climbed down, walking to where Harry defeated the Basalik back in his second year.

Harry wondered if Draco could understand Parseltongue, considering he is Salazar Slytherin's reincarnation, that must mean he knew the language or understood it. The entrance to the chamber was still wide opened, with the carcass of the Basalik in full view for them to see. Susan and Padma covered their noses with their hands, Susan almost gagging at the smell.

Draco seemed hypnotized, walking and looking around the chamber in a dream-like state. "This was why they fought." He said. Harry looked at him confused at what he was saying.

"The chamber," Draco explained. "It was to defend Hogwarts from muggles and wizards who would want to harm Hogwarts, the monster was the failsafe, to protect the castle. But all it did was cause some riff to form between the founders."

"Draco, what are you saying?" Padma asked.

"This was why they fought, Salazar thought that by constructing the chamber with that monster inside, it would help in a fight to protect Hogwarts and students. Gryffindor, he felt like Slytherin was insulting him, that he couldn't be able to defend the castle, which Slytherin wasn't. It turned into a big fight, with that stand along with the fact that Morgana Le Fay ultimately betrayed them, it just dug the knife deeper into the wound. She betrayed them, almost destroyed the castle because of the infighting, bringing in waves of Muggles and wizards who wanted to see the end of Hogwarts. They defeated them, obviously but in Slytherin's mind, he couldn't trust Muggle-borns again, because Morgan Le Fay was a Muggle-born who betrayed them. In his mind, it seemed logical to not want to have any spies or Muggle-born children wanting to harm Hogwarts of the students that lived there. That's why he did what he did, that's why it all came falling apart for them. That's why he, ultimately left." Draco exhaled, his shoulders now relaxing after his small speech. It seemed that he must have been piecing this together when those dreams came to him, showing glimpses of the past life. This just gave them a berth of information.

"That's a lot of information," Susan said.

Draco chuckled. "Yeah, try seeing it unfold in your dreams. It makes sense though, Merlin was a Slytherin who helped defend the school while Morgan Le Fay was a Ravenclaw determined to destroy it."

"Holy-" Harry started before Padma cutting him off.

"But if this is how they ended, then we just try to not repeat their mistakes. We try to do what is right this time. " Susan stated to the rest of the founders, looking at them.

"Together," Draco said. "We'll do this together."

* * *

When Harry stepped into the common room he was met by Ron and Hermione, equally looking concerned. But Hermione also looked pissed as she yanked him to a corner in the common room to talk with him, Ron following behind.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed at him, getting his attention. Her face was stern and frustrated. "Where have you been all day?! Everyone was concerned for you, Umbridge is calling for you to be expelled and McGonagall is rightfully furious with you! You shouldn't be skipping classes! OWL's are this year! Oh, what were you thinking?!"

He looked at his friends and instantly he wanted to tell them the whole truth about what has been going on. But he knew he couldn't, probably never. He knew that if he told them the outcomes would probably lie in two categories: The-We-Need-Factual-Evidence or We-Believe-You-But-You-Are-Starting-To-Sound-Crazy. Neither one of those sounded good for Harry.

So, what could he do except lie but apparently not this time.

"We've been noticing that you've been acting differently. Always talking with Malfoy, Padma, and Susan." Ron commented. Hermione nodded rapidly.

"Ron also told me that you've been having nightmares, leaving your bed at night. Do you need to go to the Hospital wing? Maybe talk to Professor McGonagall about it or Snuffles?" She whispered the last part. Harry's heart was beating way too fast, trying to keep a poker face at the fact that his friends were slowly catching up with him.

"Harry, what's going on? We just want to know if you are okay?" Hermione pleaded for him to come clean about why he has been acting weird in their eyes.

Was it true? Did he look like a walking daytime zombie? Probably, considering the fact that he hasn't been sleeping well, it was full evidence smacked on his face for everyone to see at the moment.

They were waiting for an answer, Harry swallowed nervously.

"I," Harry curled his fingers into a fist. "I can't tell you."

Instantly, Hermione and Ron frowned at what Harry just said, as if he was speaking in Parseltongue. "What do you mean that you can't tell us? Why not?" Ron said a bit angrily and offended that Harry did not trust them.

"It's not that I don't trust you guys," He quickly explained. "But, the fact is that you guys may think that I've lost my mind if I try to explain it to you."

"Explain what exactly?! What wouldn't we believe Harry?" Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

But Harry didn't answer. He couldn't answer as another dream swept into his mind.

 _"He's leaving!"_

 _"NO! Salazar, don't leave. Just wait. We can fix this, please Godric!"_

 _"We can't give him that chance Helga. Not anymore. He made up his mind, let him leave. We don't need him! He's a traitor to this school!"_

 _A woman with honey blonde curls ran past him calling out, "Salazar! SALAZAR!"_

"Harry!" He was on the floor, everyone surrounding him, as Ron yelled for them to give him a bit of space. "Mate, are you alright?" Fred asked.

Ron helped him up and instantly it felt like the world was tipping from one said to the other. He wondered if this was how Padma felt that day at Hogsmeade?

Hermione and Ron helped him sit down on one of the couches, after telling them that he'll be alright and no, he did not need to see Madame Pomfrey, they backed off. The rest of the common room slowly went back to its usual noisy self.

"Why can't you tell us, Harry? Is it dangerous, is that why you skipped class?" Hermione attempted to broach the subject once more. Harry wanted to roll his eyes but restrained himself from doing so. He shook his head. "Well then, give us a reason as to why you can't tell us? We're your friends."

Harry put his head in his hands. "It's just crazy to explain guys. I don't think you'll believe me if I do tell you."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him, not believing him at all.

"I'm sorry. But please just drop it, I'm fine. Honest."

"If you don't want to tell us, we'll just find out ourselves, isn't that right Ron?" The redhead followed her lead, nodding in agreement with Hermione. He gave them a rather sardonic looking smile, his friends wanted to know just why he was doing what he was doing. To figure out the actions that have been going on since he stepped foot back into school.

"Well, if you won't say something to me, you better think of something to say to McGonagall, Harry. Because she wants to know," Hermione told him.

Harry did not know that and wouldn't be surprised if the teachers all wanted to have a chat with the four missing pupils that weren't seen all day. Harry just hoped that it would just be him and McGonagall, that maybe, he would be able to somehow reason with her but his luck was never good when it came to that. He would just have to wait and see.

* * *

 **NOTES: More chapters! Yay! Hope you guys like it and I do not own the quotes.**

 **Enjoy the chapter folks! :3**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven: The Four of Us Are Dying At The End**

 _"I mean, they say you die twice. One time when you stop breathing and a second time, a bit later on, when somebody says your name for the last time."_  
 **― Banksy**

* * *

"Miss Bones, come in." Professor Sprout greeted her the day after she skipped class. She knew she and the rest of her fellow founders would have to answer their heads of house as to why they weren't seen all day. They each decided to make up a story, just to cover their tracks and to make sure the others weren't found out. So she told Professor Sprout about how it has been difficult ever since the death of Cedric, which wasn't a total lie, has been taking a rather heavy toll on her. Still, as Professor Sprout told her, she would serve detention with her, weeding some of the plants from the greenhouse on Thursday in the afternoon.

On the other side of the castle, Padma Patil was telling Professor Flitwick about how she accidentally slept in. It happened before, with her only missing Charms class, so he warned her not to do it again. "You're a bright student miss Patil. Very much top of your class in my house, I can even say you even try to take down Miss Granger," He smiled at her.

Snape looked at Draco, behind him was Lucius and Narcissa. All three of them have a displeased look on their face directed at the fifteen-year-old. Still, Draco held onto the poker face that masked him as Lucius coldly told him to, "Stop this or there will be dire consequences when you return home for the Holidays."

His mother gave him a displeasing look but he could see in her eyes concern.

"Yes, father." It was he said before his parents left. He would have rather have gotten detention than this.

Harry, on the other hand, had no parents or relatives to be present with him. Instead, it was a stern looking McGonagall and a rather disappointed looking Remus Lupin. Umbridge, which was a relief to him, was nowhere here. She had a class to attend to, so she didn't get to relish in trying to threaten him with an expelling from Hogwarts.

"So, Mister Potter," Professor McGonagall began. "Care to tell me where you've been yesterday when you didn't attend your classes? It must have been something

"I was just tired professor. Went walking around the forest to clear my head, it's been troubling ever since the Triwizard tournament and Cedric..." He faltered. Professor McGonagall sighed, she understood, telling him that but there would have to be punishment for skipping class all day.

"I understand professor," His stomach swooped with adrenaline at the fact that she bought it. He would be serving detention with Snape, not only that but apparently, Hermione told McGonagall about his lack of sleep.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to help you block these visions, Harry," Remus said softly. He didn't like what was coming next. "He wants you to start private lessons with Professor Snape."

Harry wanted to laugh. Since when has Snape wanted to help him get better and why him? Has Dumbledore really lost it?

He had no say in this decision, so Harry nodded mutely and took his punishment with him out the door before Professor McGonagall stopped him at the door.

"Potter," She told him. "Please, try to keep your head down when it comes to Professor Umbridge. I know you detest the woman but she has a bounty on your head, I do not want you to be more of. target on her sights than you are now. The last thing we would want is for you to be expelled at whatever Umbridge has told her boss. _Please, Potter, for your sake_."

* * *

The visions were getting worse for them.

It was a surprise that Susan hasn't shouted at the top of her lungs with this information that has been rattling in her brain for the last two days. She could tell that she hasn't been the only one plagued by these visions, noticing how Draco was a bit more snappish than usual, Padma's dark circles under her eyes along with a half messy braid. Poor Harry, falling asleep twice, in Herbology and in DADA where Umbridge gave him another detention.

It also didn't help that the four of them were on thin ice with their heads of house. All of them got a strict dressing down for skipping class, Susan's and Padma's were more of a warning considering they've never done this (Padma had but Flitwick understood his Ravenclaws need to study at long hours but still fairly punished her with detention.)

Draco was harsher, Snap having contacted Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy to have a talk with their son about his behavior. Draco told her about it last night, meeting her at the kitchen's considering they found one another there around eleven at night. He told her all about Snape's grilling just as much as Harry told them McGonagall's grilling.

"Kept grilling me on who I was with, told her I just needed a break from academics," Harry told them. "That's it hasn't been easy every since the Triwizard Tournament."

It seemed that the professors each bought the lie even though they had consequences, Harry's seemingly much worse.

"You have private lessons with Professor Snape?" Draco asked incredulously. They were in the Chamber, seeing that it was a better and more convenient hiding spot that nobody could get to besides Harry. He nodded.

"For what, I'm not sure but I'll be finding out this Friday night." He was sure that Snape was going to finally poison him and hoped that Draco could give him an antidote. The blonde rolled his eyes at the dramatic act but obliged considering how much of a bad mood the Slytherin head of house has been all day. It seemed that he got the news for teaching Harry or it was Draco, who was acting strange lately, in his eyes at least.

Either way, he was in a foul mood and it would only get worse as the week progressed they both knew it.

Harry also told them about Hermione's plan to investigate why Harry has been acting weird lately. This was a wrench in their plan to not only foil Umbridge but keep their reincarnation identity a secret.

"If Granger finds out, who knows when she'll tell and you know she'll tell the headmaster first," Draco said.

"We can't let Hermione find out, you know Draco has point," Padma noted. "If Hermione does tell Dumbledore then it's game over and he'll want to know everything about this and why the founders seemingly returned."

Harry threw his hands up in frustration. "So what do I do? I can't obliviate my best friends."

Draco wanted to answer that he could but held back. It wouldn't be good to get a rise out of Harry, they all were in foul moods having had little sleep at all since the visions of their past life keep coming back more and more.

"Maybe it's time we tell them?" Susan said. She looked absolutely exhausted. She saw things that would make the rest of them grimace and look away. Helga Hufflepuff eas a woman that lived through it all, saw it all go down and yet helped her students find their footing in the world. "It's time, I think we tell someone. We need help before we go insane."

It was true, and they all knew it deep down.

But Draco shook his head vehemently at them. "No, we can't. What if your friends decided to ask Dumbledore for help? What then?" He said. "If they ask Dumbledore for help then the whole teacher faculty will be breathing down our necks especially the woman that we are trying to get rid off. And let's be honest Harry, Granger and Weasley don't know covertness if it hit them over the head. So, no, we can't tell them and if they are trying to figure things out then throw them off the scent. We can't let anyone know what we are doing or who we are."

"What if I just tell them a lie that is sort of the truth?" Harry asked.

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Like what, exactly?"

"Like if you guys were helping me free my godfather and get a certain rat behind bars? That could be justifying myself as to why I'm hanging out with you three, besides the tutoring stuff Padma." He said at the Ravenclaw.

"It's a good lie, Harry." She said. "But for how long? We need to get rid of that woman now before anything else gets out of hand."

* * *

Death came for each founder differently yet all the same way. All with Death, taking them away from the Earth.

For Salazar, he died in his sleep, same with Godric Gryffindor. Both from old age, unlike Rowena Ravenclaw, who died of a broken heart over the death of her only daughter Helena, few years after the fallout between the four of them, or so that's how the legend goes. As for Helga Hufflepuff, she outlived her fellow founders at the age of 119 years old before dying.

Helga saw it all from the beginning till the bittersweet end of her life. Just like Susan, seeing it all unfold once more only in a different time.

She wasn't a stranger to death either, having had almost all of her entire family murdered by Lord Voldemort before his fall. Her parents, Edward and Felicity Bones were among the dead, killed at the hands of Voldemort. Only her aunt Amelia survived, having had to raise Susan all on her own. She also knew that Harry had his fair share experience with Death, having seen Cedric die and his parents murdered at a young age like Susan.

So, like Helga, Susan went somewhere to vent. Which were the kitchens at the school, reminding her of the warmness of her home. She grabbed a blueberry muffin that one of the elves presented to her.

She saw death in her visions, of when Rowan died and the news that Salazar passed away. She saw Godric take his last breath on his death bed years after Rowan and Salazar died, at the ripe old age of 107 years old. Rowan died at the age of 45 years old, Salazar at 97 years old and then Godric.

Helga Hufflepuff was left alone in that big castle keep her students and those of her other founders, safe from harm. It broke Susan's heart but also made her see just how much this fighting took a toll on the last founder. She saw the beginning and the ending of Hogwarts right before her eyes, the feuding and the emptiness it left them.

Now Susan Bones saw the rise of the followers of Voldemort come out of the shadows. If Draco was right, then they were all in danger especially if the Death Eaters attempt to make a strike at Hogwarts. So, she tried to go one with the rest of her day, the rest of the week like a normal teenage girl and not with the memories of a dead founder fo their school.

She noticed Hermione and Ron stay close by Harry as if trying to figure out where he would go next. She knew that Harry would tell them about Snape's private sessions for the next month or forever how long it took to teach whatever Harry needed to be taught.

It was now Friday, the day of Harry's first lesson and they were tense to see how it would go. Draco told Harry to meet him outside the dungeon to talk about the lesson. Susan would be there since Slytherin and Hufflepuff's common room was not that far unlike the Ravenclaws and Gryffindor's. Padma would see them tomorrow to catch up on what went down.

"Draco?" She whispered. The blonde poked his head of out an archway that leads to the dungeons before pulling Susan towards him. They were close by the potions classroom but not enough to hear what was going on.

"Nothing yet. It's been almost a full hour, don't know what he's doing." Draco told her. All of a sudden the door was thrown open, they scrabbled to a hiding spot which was another hallway. They pressed themselves against the wall as the heard Snape tell Harry to practice and that he will be seeing him next Friday.

Harry walked away, hearing Snape close the door shut. Draco and Susan stepped out and greeted Harry. He looked awful, sweat covering his face and he seemed to like all the energy was sucked out of him.

"It's Occlumency. He's teaching me Occlumency, whatever that it." He said, rubbing his forehead. They walked to the Gryffindor common room since it was only nine, a few hours before curfew.

"He kept going into my mind and I couldn't stop him even though he yelled at me to stop him. I couldn't." He said in a frustrated tone. "I think he might have seen everything. I'm not sure but he could see almost everything. This is bad for us."

Draco shook his head. "If he's teaching you this way then he's not teaching you at all!"

Susan had to agree with Draco on this. Snape wasn't even trying to teach Harry how to protect his mind, it seemed like this was a way to belittle him.

"I can teach you Legilimens and Occlumency, my aunt taught me as a safety measure because of her job," Susan told him. If Snape didn't teach him at all, then she would. "We can start tomorrow after the meeting."

Harry nodded. It wouldn't hurt to have Susan teach him, anything better than Snape.

They walked in silence before Susan asked them something.

"Do you see yourself dying?"

It was a strange question to ask out loud, especially at such a young age. Draco and Harry looked at the Hufflepuff, confounded by such a question.

"I mean, do you see your past self dying? Because I do, I saw all three of you dying." The words were carried in the still wind. Draco shook his head, answering no.

"Helga saw them all die. She was the last one and maybe it's me but it feels like the end of something, like as if people that were once us are a bit gone. Like the four of us are dying."

"I don't think so, Susan," Harry responded. They were close to the stairs that lead them up to Gryffindor tower. "I think that it more about the death of the past, rather than us, all four of us dying."

"But it feels that way to me like I'm going mad with all of this. I just want peace and I think Hogwarts wants that as well. We all do." Susan said, her voice trembling but from the chilly air of her emotions, she wasn't sure. Draco pulled her into a hug, gently, as she let him. "I'm scared."

It was the truth, that she was terrified of what could happen to them. She didn't want any of this but somehow fate gave it to her and the others, they would have to continue down this wild path.

Too bad that it wouldn't be this simple as it was that night. Susan would have given anything for each day to be this quiet and peaceful, but that wasn't how the universe worked in the end.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight: A Bitter Loss and Bitter End**

 _"Never confuse a single defeat with a final defeat."_

 **-F. Scott Fitzgerald**

* * *

The underground group of students seemed to be going well. They were learning how to defend themselves, but also learning how to interact well with the other houses, especially when it came to the Slytherins. Sure, there was still some hostility but they were slowly breaking down those prejudices one step at a time seeing how Harry and Draco interacted. Hermione and Ron were still trying to figure out Harry's secret but he held them off at bay, telling them the lie. He could tell that they didn't buy it which made Harry more nervous at the fact that they would figure it out soon. He promised himself that once the Quidditch match against Slytherin was over he would go have a chat with Draco, Susan, and Padma, tell them that he was going to tell his two best friends the truth, not all of it but just a tiny bit. He would figure out the right way to say it as the week ramped up for the match, thinking everything would be normal.

That was until a few days after the match when Draco finally got a letter back from Susan's aunt. In it, she spoke about his information to the whereabouts of Peter Pettigrew being true. News would be held hush when they located Sirius Black to ask questions. This gave the group some good news that they've been needing for a while. It wasn't easy since Umbridge has been slowly pushing down on the normality of Hogwarts.

The only escape the students has besides the sessions were Hogsmeade visits. Another month went by and before they knew it, it was December. Harry, Padma, Draco, and Susan were trying to keep this under wraps, going out at night to visit Helena Ravenclaw's ghost for information. But now they're focus turned towards Umbridge.

As Harry continued with his lessons with Snape and the secret ones with Susan, he was getting the hang of blocking people out. He wasn't a master per se but he did manage a couple of times to fully push Susan out of his mind. Not only that but it seemed that everything was going all right, if only it had stayed that way. He knew it was only a matter of time before their luck ran out even if it sounded very pessimistic.

So, Harry waited for the day of reckoning to come. He didn't know it would be so soon.

* * *

There was a loud boom coming from outside the room of requirement, making everyone inside freeze. Susan started mumbling under her breath for the Room to give them a secret passage away and just as she did, another explosion echoed. All of them knew instantly that they've been found.

Harry called for everyone's attention to get to the door, leading them god knows where but hopefully away. Susan was thankful that their plans were stored away on paper in their books bags safely tucked away in their perspective common rooms. Still, Susan knew that someone would be taking the blame, so she did what any loyal person would do for their loved ones and friends.

She jumped in front of them and took the metaphorical bullet.

As Padma, Harry and Draco were the final ones to enter, Susan quickly shoved the book in the blonde Slytherins arms. It was all the notes that she took on her visions and outlining different plans for the Operation against Umbridge. Draco was confused until she told the Room to close the door. Harry locked eyes with Susan and understood. But he also knew that if Susan was going down, she wouldn't have to do it alone. Before she knew it, Harry jumped out of the hole in the wall, leaving Padma, Draco, Hermione, Ron, and all the other students panicked as the wall sealed itself shut. It looked as if nothing ever penetrated the grey, bland looking wall leaving Harry and Susan alone.

"Why did you do that?" Susan asked, flinching as the next explosion rocked the room of requirement.

"Thought you could use an ally." He grinned at her because there was no way he was going to let Susan Bones face Umbridge by herself without back up.

Both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff waited for the reckoning as the blast finally did the damage and from the smoke and debris stood a smiling Umbridge holding onto Marietta Edgecombe, on her forehead was the word _Sneak_ spelled out in icky boils on her face.

So that's what Hermione jinx did? Was his only thought as they were rounded up by Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad. They were led by them to Dumbledore's office, Susan and Harry not showing an ounce of fear. Susan's head was held high as she marched up the steps.

Professor Umbridge seemed rather smug as she noticed Dumbledore looking on with a serene facial expression. Their head of houses was called up, looking confused yet silently angry at the teenagers, especially McGonagall.

Umbridge gave them a sickly sweet smile when she spoke. "I believe they are to be suspended Dumbledore? It does state that if students are doing something that could cause harm to their fellow student and/or faculty it would lead to expulsion from Hogwarts, am I not correct?"

Dumbledore looked at them with an unreadable expression on their faces, which sent fear down into Harry's gut. Dumbledore wouldn't do that to him... would he?

"It does state so Dolores. I would need to talk with their guardians about this if you would so kindly have the rest of the students leave the room?"

Umbridge looked like the gates of heaven opened up for her, as an icky expression that Harry could on describe as a toad trying to express joy passed over her face at the fact that Harry Potter would be getting suspended.

They were getting expelled, kicked out of Hogwarts. It felt like a punch in the gut for both Harry and Susan. Dumbledore informed them that their guardians will be contacted which made Harry somewhat tense at the fact that the Dursley's would be contacted. Lo and behold he was right when Aunt Petunia of all people stepped out with Susan's aunt next to her.

Aunt Petunia looked somewhat miffed at being here but not outright frightened or mortified at the fact that she was in Hogwarts with a bunch of Freaks, like she usually was. It made Harry a bit suspicious. Nonetheless, he held his tongue as Aunt Petunia and Amelia Bones looked between Dumbledore and Umbridge.

Dumbledore thanked them for being here and explained what happened.

Both Susan and Harry held each other's hand tightly as Dumbledore laid the consequences. He let out a heavy sigh and Harry did not want to hear what came next as the old headmaster looked at him with sorrow in his eyes. No, he refused to believe it, he refused-

"Both of you will be expelled from Hogwarts until further notice. I will send your head of house to fetch your things."

Harry wanted to throw up and Susan looked like she wanted to cry. Her grip on his hand tightened to the point where the blood flow was stopped and her knuckles turned white. He was trying to stop himself from outright lashing out, to scream at Umbridge and at Dumbledore. Hell, he'd even scream at the old Sorting Hat.

Instead, he sat there numbly letting the cold facts sink in.

He was leaving Hogwarts, he was never coming back.

It was over, _they lost_.

* * *

"Susan, take Harry's hand and into the fireplace." Amelia Bones directed her niece. She nodded rather glumly as she took Harry's hand and left. Their stuff was shrunk down to fit in their pockets.

Never uttering a single word, saying soft goodbyes to their heads of houses. Susan swore McGonagall looked like she was about to cry but she hid it quickly. Umbridge, on the other hand, was practically salivating at the fact that Harry Potter was leaving Hogwarts. no doubt it would make the front page of the Daily Prophet soon tomorrow. Not only that but that she was leaving Hogwarts as well, so it would be Christmas for Umbridge at the fact that she got Amelia Bones' niece, a well known and respected person in the Ministry, to be expelled. It truly was a nightmare for them and a dream come true for her.

Susan and Harry said the words for her home and left in a woosh. A few minutes later, they were stumbling out of the fireplace and into her cottage home in Sheffield. It was cozy, welcoming, something Suan needed. SHe helped Harry and together they walked inside the spacious living room only for the fireplace to come to life as Amelia and Petunia Dursley came out.

"Made it safe and sound then?" A voice said making Harry and Susan jump a mile out of their skin.

Mad-Eye Moody along with Remus, a woman, and another man looked at the adults who came out of the fireplace. Just as Susan was about to open her mouth, she heard Harry cry out, "I knew it!" Pointing at what once was Petunia Dursley, standing where the blonde horse-faced woman was a twenty-something year old with bubblegum pink hair.

"Nymphadora, you should have let us tell them instead of revealing yourself like that!" The older woman said sternly. Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Mum, it's fine."

"Wait a minute. Mum?" Susan said. It clicked looking at the older man and woman. SHe had a striking resemblance to an infamous prisoner in Azkaban. "You're Draco's aunt! You're Andromeda Black!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked looking at Mad-Eye and Remus.

"Protection Potter." The old Auror said gruffly ending the conversation at that.

Andromeda smiled at the teens nodding her head. She introduced herself and her husband Ted, who waved at them. The only people who weren't smiling were Mad-Eye, Remus and Amelia. Harry swallowed thickly and Susan braced herself for the lecture.

"What were you thinking Susan? Making an underground club against Umbridge? What made you think that this would have a happy outcome or that somehow the world would get back to their senses, is that what it was for? Do you have any idea what the damages are to be held against us? Against me and you because, you decided that a hidden club teach students how to defend themselves was a good idea, that it didn't occur to you that it looked in the Ministry's eyes a rally to go against them from within Hogwarts?" Amelia Bones said hotly.

"Auntie, she's a menace. Yes, we shouldn't have done it but she was hurting us all. Hurting students left and right under the disguise of detention." Susan explained as tears welled up.

Amelia looked at her, anger visibly leaving her eyes as concern and fright took over. The other adults not far behind Amelia's expression, Andromeda narrowed her eyes just like Draco would do.

"What do you mean Susan?" Amelia asked.

She exchanged a look at Harry who seemed tense. Should they say this? If they said this, then maybe it could mean that Umbridge could be ousted from Hogwarts... It sent a bit of hope spreading in her body.

Slowly, she showed her aunt her hand. The scars on her hand that said, I will not talk back, it was faint but it could still be read. Harry showed his as well, the words I will not tell lies also just as faint as Susan's.

Amelia looked angry, the angriest that Susan has ever seen her aunt.

"We can't do anything yet. For now, let us wait until this has been blown over. I'll have to carefully get more students to agree to be witnesses." Amelia mused. "I'll have two Aurors handle this case, I already have a couple working on another case."

Mad-Eye spoke up. "Aye but that one is coming to close, Amelia. All that is left is for you to start pressing charges."

Harry and Susan both knew that she was talking about the Sirius Black case but kept that to themselves as they observed the adults talk.

"Well, until then Harry," Mad-Eye said. "There has been a change of plans that I will explain. First being said, since your godfather is now awaiting his trial, you will be staying with the Tonkses since your muggle relatives and I quote "Don't want nothing to do with that ungrateful brat". They have agreed to be your guardians as per your godfather's wishes."

It felt like a dream come true for Harry. An overwhelming one at best, considering the news that he probably wouldn't be going to the Dursleys anymore. He nodded, smiling at Tonk who gave him the biggest grin he had ever seen plastered on someone's face.

If it wasn't for the other fact that he was expelled from school, Harry would have welcomed the idea of living with a magical family. Now, it just felt bittersweet.

"Remus has agreed to tutor you and Susan for the time being while we sort out this mess. If that's alright with you Remus?" Amelia asked.

The older man smiled. "It's fine by me Amelia."

Susan wasn't paying attention to the details, her mind wandering at what everyone at school was being told this very moment or tomorrow morning. That two students were expelled for going against the rules Umbridge set, for "endangering a faculty member" in her words. There would be rumors at what went down. Susan was worried about her housemates, Hannah, Padma, and Draco.

They said their goodbyes, Susan hugging Harry tightly.

"Don't be a stranger you hear me, Harry?" She told him.

Harry gave him a sad smile, as if trying to put on a brave face but was slowly failing to do so. "Yeah, you too Susan."

As she watched from the frame of her doorway, Harry holding onto Tonks and his snow owl disapparated. Four more pops as Andromeda, Ted, Remus, and Mad-Eye also left.

Susan, for what seemed like the first time, felt despair at the fact that she was expelled. It was hopeless, a crushing defeat for the strawberry-blonde haired girl as she left her face to crumble.

 _They lost_ , kept chanting in her head. _They lost, they lost, they lost._

* * *

 **NOTES: I'm baaaaack! Man, I'm sorry for not updating this sooner but I got hit badly with a virus, scratch that I'm still not over the stupid virus.I'm like 50% feeling better, but I'm still not 100% back. Anyway, enough about me being miserably sick here is chapter 8! Thanks to everyone who has loved this story!**

 **Leave a comment guys, just to say hi or something, surprise me! ;3**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine: The Kids Are Surviving (For The Most Part)**

 _Truth will always be truth, regardless of lack of understanding, disbelief or ignorance_. **-W. Clement Stone**

* * *

When Harry woke up, he panicked for a moment at his surroundings, only for yesterdays memories to flood his brain.

The expulsion from Hogwarts. Umbridge's victorious grin. McGonagall's whisper of, "I told you to keep your head down Potter!" It all came back to him as he got out of his bed in the Tonkes spare bedroom. It was raining lightly, no sunlight in sight as the rain was obviously turning into snow later.

Snow was quickly coming to the land, he thought of Hogwarts which made him sad and angry once more as he changed his clothes. Finally, he put his glasses on and made his way to the kitchen where Andromeda and Ted greeted him. Harry made a plate as Andromeda got up to help him make it.

She added a bit more on his plate, giving him the same look of concern that Mrs. Weasley did whenever Harry came over to spend summer vacation with the Weasleys. He sat down at the table, noticing the Daily Prophet that Ted was reading.

 **Boy-Who-Lived and Amelia Bones' Nice, Susan Have Been Expelled From Hogwarts Says Dolores Umbridge. For Inciting Violence Against The Ministry. Albus Dumbledore Questioned More About The Actions Taken.**

The headline made his blood boil. Just one day out of Hogwarts and already the wolves have gotten their licks in order against him. He wondered how Susan was doing with the headline against them both. He would have to owl her latter, at least Hedwig can finally go hunting without Uncle Vernon yelling at him. His eyes flickered from the big headline about him to the next one with Sirius.

 **Azkaban Escapee Sirius Black Caught! Says Amelia Bones. Fudge Says That Punishment Is Going Underway For Black and That The Public Can Finally Rest!**

Harry snorted out loud as he read the bold headline from the Prophet.

Until then, he would have to do some chores around the house as Andromeda told him. Later they were going out to buy him some fitting muggle clothing, much to Harry's protest but Andromeda swiftly shut him down. He looked at Ted for help.

"Never fight with a Slytherin lad. Especially one as such as Andromeda, you'll lose." He said. Good advice, Harry said in his head.

* * *

 _Dear Amelia Bones,_

 _I am glad to know that Sirius Black has been caught. That being said, it has come to my attention that apparently back when they caught Black, they did not give Black a trial for the death of my parents and the muggles he killed on the street. I would want to see the justice come, for them and for my parents._

 _I am asking that you deliver a trial to finally put this officially to rest. I would like that and my parents would want that as well. They can finally get peace knowing that the person who did this, can go behind bars._

 _If the people of Great Britain cannot get behind me then they can get behind James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter, the two lives that were lost during the end of that war._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry James Potter_

"Will this work?" Harry had written to Amelia Bones in a separate letter. She responded that it will and to have a bit of faith.

The next day after he sent the letter, it was all over the Prophet. It was even talked about at Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Padma each sent him letters about what he wrote to Amelia and how it got published. He didn't tell them that Amelia purposely gave the letter to the Prophet on Harry's request. It sent a fire around the country when the letter came out, that the Boy-Who-Lived demanded a trial on the behalf of his dead parents, to find justice along with the fact that he was also dragging the government.

It did work, when Amelia sent him a letter in the afternoon, informing him of the time the trial.

"On the 12th of December," Harry told Andromeda and Ted. "That's on a _Friday of this week_! How have they gotten everything done?"

Ted grinned at him. "Magic and Amelia's work schedule. She must have already gotten enough stuff and if they are doing a trial they're going to use Vertiserum on Sirius."

"That means everyone will know the truth then?" Harry asked. Andromeda nodded.

When Friday finally did roll around. It would be the first time since his expulsion that Harry had stepped out of the Tonks home and the first that he'd seen Susan.

She came, for moral support as Harry spotted her sitting on the stands with Lupin and the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley greeted him with a bone-crushing hug and Mr. Weasley patted him on the back. "You alright Harry?" His eyes were solemn. Harry nodded.

He sat down next to Susan, who greeted the Tonks. Mrs. Weasley and Ted chatted quietly as Andromeda just stared on, her posture stiff.

"Heard anything from Draco or Padma?" He asked her, his voice low. Susan shook her head.

" _Nothing_." She told him. "I'm worried but maybe they got away. If she's holding us to be the ringleaders this could give them some small advantage."

A small advantage but what could that be? He wanted to ask more but as hushed when Amelia asked for order and a wave of silence came over everyone when Sirius was brought in with four Aurors around him. The stream of magic holding him in place was for the protection of everyone around him, which made both Susan and Harry smirk slightly before Amelia told one of the Aurors to give Sirius the dose of Vertisirum.

It was crazy to see Sirius like this, chained to the chair as if he was a criminal. Susan held her breath when they forced the potion down his throat. It was about to go down, Harry grabbed Susan's hand, who squeezed with support.

"State your full name to the court," Amelia said loud and clear.

"Sirius Orion Black." He said aloud.

"Mr. Black," Amelia said to him and the court. "You are here on charges of escaping Azkaban and for the deaths of the Potters along with thirteen muggles. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty Madame Bones." This caused murmurs to erupt among the people. Fudge could be seen whispering harshly to Lucius Malfoy.

Amelia nodded and continued her questioning making everyone in the room look like they were on the verge of a heart attack.

"We're you the traitor that sold out the Potters that Halloween night in 1989?"

"No"

Voices from the crowd cried out in alarm only to be hushed by Amelia. Fudge's eyes seemed to be bulging out while Percy frowned slightly. That caught Harry's attention for a moment before going back to his godfather.

"Who was it then?"

That's when Sirius dropped the bombshell onto the people in the court.

"It was Peter Pettigrew. To confuse people, mostly spies of You Know Who, we decided to make Peter the real secret keeper while I played decoy. It was supposed to keep them safe..." he trailed off from there looking at the floor.

"Are you telling the court that Pettigrew was the person that sold out The Potters to You Know Who, orphaning Harry Potter?" She asked him.

"Yes, I am. He's, in fact, alive Madame Bones, living and breathing while I took the fall all those years ago."

This caused more chaos in the room as everyone lost their minds at what Sirius was saying. Harry could practically hear Malfoy Sr. try to figure out how Amelia Bones found out that Pettigrew was alive. He hoped Draco didn't take the full brunt of the blame.

" _That's impossible!_ " Fudge yelled out, pointing a finger at Sirius. "He was dead, only a finger was left of him!"

Amelia Bones gave Fudge a faint smirk. "That is true Minister but Black is telling the truth, some of my Aurors recently found the man hiding as an unregistered animagus, living and missing a toe. Sirius Black, on behalf of the British Ministry of Magic, I hear by pardon you of charges. You will, however, register as an animagus and pay a fee, other than that you are a free man. Aurors if you can escort Black to the location to get him to check out." She slammed the gavel and it was over.

Andromeda let out a sob, as Ted wrapped an arm around her in comfort. Susan and Harry hugged, he was practically shaking because Sirius was a free man, everyone now knew the truth.

Sirius Black was finally an innocent man.

* * *

"Harry, did you like living with you muggle relatives?" Susan asked one day after Remus was done tutoring them in Charms for the day.

Sirius was still in St. Mungos, recuperating from all those years in Azkaban and on the run. Harry was not expecting his friend to ask him that question today, then again he wouldn't have expected to be taught by Lupin again after being expelled from school either yet here he was.

He stayed silent for a few minutes debating whether to tell her the truth or not. In the end, he did. He started from the beginning, quietly telling her where he slept, first the cupboard under the stairs and then Dudley's second room. Told Susan about his childhood leading up to the Dementor attacks in the summer.

"Harry... Why didn't you tell any of the teachers? They could have done something to get you away from them." Susan said. Harry shrugged.

"Dumbledore told me that I had to stay with them. Something about my mum's protection and that being my only blood relatives, aunt Petunia was the only one with ties that could strengthen the blood protection." Harry explained to Susan. "I didn't question it because Voldemort tried to kill me, but now... maybe I needed to be saved from them just as much as being attacked from Voldemort."

Susan patted his back before thinking of an idea to cheer her friend up. So far, this week felt too slow for them, nobody to interact besides their guardians, Lupin or themselves. She knew that the week after it would be winter holiday meaning that their friends would be going home. They would no doubt try to see what had happened to both Susan and Harry since they haven't sent any mail. Mostly because Hedwig and her aunt's owl Icarus would be a dead give away.

It did give Susan and Harry much more privacy to talk about the founders without getting weird looks or paranoid that someone might overhear them. They wandered her backyard which was massive, to say the least, talking about what they knew so far.

The founders seemed close, friendships formed only to deteriorate from the attack that Morgan LeFay sent to the school. Even when they were out of Hogwarts, the memories still plagued them constantly. Not only that but Susan seemed to be somewhat determined to show him a life as a normal witch or wizard, even though said normal witch/wizard wouldn't have gotten expelled or smeared by literal adults on a newspaper but it was still something that Susan wanted for Harry. So, whenever they met (which was pretty much every day since their expulsion from the school) Susan told him about stuff he missed out that could have been part of his childhood if he had grown up in the Wizarding World.

It wasn't just Wizard stuff but Muggle stuff as well. Susan finally got her aunt to let them go out, only if an adult tagged along. That adult would be Lupin, who was more than happy to take them into London for a sightseeing day. It was better than doing school work, Harry said. The plan for the outing was the week after the holiday started. For now, though, they were stuck listening to Lupin teach them about Potions and Transfiguration or any other subject that they needed to catch up as to not fall behind from their classmates.

But today wasn't one of learning, it was one of the contemplations for the teens. They were both struggling on how to help their classmates from the outside, let along help themselves after the expulsion. They could barely leave the house without the fear of people harassing them on the street, courtesy by the Daily Prophet's scathing article on their expulsion. Still, they kept up their spirits, even if they were bleak. Like today.

They were wandering outside the house, Ted was in his home office while Andromeda was buying groceries for the week. They would be going to visit Sirius soon when the healers allowed it. Until then, only Susan's aunt was the only one to see him.

"What are we going to do about the founders and Umbridge?" Susan asked him. "We've been shut out of our school. This leaves the other two practically on the defense..." She trailed off.

Harry spoke up, his eyes on the horizon. "We can meet with them when the holiday starts, it's going to be difficult but we owe it, to them. To Hogwarts and our past lives that we kick that monster to the curb. Plus they can do it, Su, have faith. They're a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin."

"And?" Susan asked.

"And," Harry repeated. "Umbridge won't know what hit her after messing with those two houses. Especially Draco and Padme, I've got a feeling they are already giving her hell back there."

* * *

 **NOTES: Hello hello again! Man, that was a bit long hiatus but here is a chapter! Enjoy it, leave a comment, and a kudos, please! I do not own the quote used for this chapter, obviously :P**

 **Enjoy the chapter folks! Thanks again for everyone that has loved the story so far :3**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten: Viva La Revolution (It's Not Dead)**

 _When defeat comes, accept it as a signal that your plans are not sound, rebuild those plans, and set sail once more toward your coveted goal._

 **-Napoleon Hill**

* * *

Padma did not want to believe it. No, she absolutely refused to believe that Harry Potter and Susan Bones were expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She refused!

But it was the truth that was spread around Hogwarts in the morning. That Harry Potter and Susan Bones were indeed expelled from the school for endangering the life of a professor. That was not the whole truth and Padma knew it. She and Draco met at the Chamber of Secrets at night the day after news broke, happy that it was a Friday. Entering the Chamber was rather easy, all Draco had to do was make weird hissing noises until it opened. When they finally entered, everything came out.

"Why would Susan do that? Why would she give herself up like that?" Draco stalked the room, up and down before Padma physically stopped him.

"I don't know but what I do know is that they wouldn't want us to be giving up." She told the Slytherin. "If anything they might have saved our butts by taking the fall. Now we have to keep going, draw out a new plan."

Draco shook his head. "Like how? Don't you see it, it's practically over Padma! We can't regroup in the RoR anymore-"

"Don't you think I know that Draco!" She snapped at him. They were both angry, upset and paranoid over what occurred. They could feel it straining them, scared shitless over the fact that Umbridge just decimated their whole group and got Harry and Susan expelled from school. It felt pointless now, defeat gripping their shoulders as if drowning them or trying to in the choppy waters.

"Maybe," Padma said. "Maybe we need to break the group off for their safety. We can't do anything anymore until we can calm down and come up with a new plan."

Draco said nothing but nodded at her. He knew that it was hopeless to continue this when Umbridge just tightened her grip on the school and gave herself a pat on the back after expelling two well-known students. They didn't say anything after that, just left quietly from the Chamber.

Next day they came back to the Chamber with apologies over what happened yesterday. After that their discussion came back to Umbridge.

"We still need a plan, we can't go back there-"

"I'm not talking about that, we already unified the school and now they want blood just as much as we want it. Think about it, Umbridge cut down our two leaders and pissed off two houses. She doesn't know that two other leaders are still here, Draco. We can win this."

"But how?" He repeated.

"By playing the game our way. If anything Susan and Harry already must have given the dirt on Umbridge to Madame Bones, we can just anonymously give more information on what's she's doing here. The more information-"

"The faster she'll leave." It dawned on him instantly. "But what dirt is there left on her besides the Blood Quills?"

Now that, Padma thought. Was an excellent question.

What other dirt is there on the devil in pink?

She thought of a plan, crazy one at best. "I've got an idea."

"I think we might have to tell some people about this." Draco looked at her, his grey eyes squinting at her. "We should tell Harry and Susan's friends about the reincarnation and the plan..."

"Not bloody likely Patil!" Draco practically shouted. Padma pulled herself up to full height, eyes locked on to the Slytherin.

"We need allies, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff allies Draco! We can't do this alone with just two of us." Draco's mouth opened but Padma shut him down swiftly, continuing. "We need to do this, for Harry and Susan. I know they'll be pissed at me but we have no choice to continue this lie anymore. There's isn't any other option Draco."

* * *

"What?" Hermione's face screamed disbelief at what Padma had told her. It shouldn't be that hard considering they were in the old Chamber of Secrets, telling the two Gryffindors and two Hufflepuffs the truth about Harry's odd behavior the past couple months.

It seemed to have clicked in Ron's brain along with the rest of them but Hermione seemed to be digging her heels with the truth. Draco was losing patience, rolling his eyes at the witch as she tried to somehow try to breakdown Padma's truth.

"Give it a rest Granger," Draco barked at the Gryffindor. "It's the truth, whether you believe us or not, you can't tell anyone."

"But _Dumbledore_ -"

"No!" The blonde Slytherin said. "Don't you get it! He allowed your friend to be expelled, what makes you think he'll protect our big secret that the Founders have returned? We need to keep this between us until the day we die."

"Dramatic much?" Padma quipped. Draco glared at her, Padma ignored it. Granted, she couldn't blame her friend, Hermione wasn't helping his temper at the moment with wanting to go word-barf everything to Dumbledore. "Look, Hermione, I know your first instinct is to go tell the headmaster but, we just can't. We're on the outside right now, the founders, we need to do this with our people-the students to be exact. Harry didn't tell Dumbledore because he didn't want this to leak or have the man look at him like he lost his marbles."

"So we can't tell anyone but why tell _us_?" Ron asked.

Draco and Padma looked at one another. "We told you this because the houses need to be united. It's just me and Draco left without Harry and Susan, you guys are the second best behind both of them right now. We're all scared, believe me, so am I, but we need to get rid of her."

"But-" Hermione began only to be cut off once more.

"Hermione listen." Padma's patient already unraveling. "She expelled Harry, she won't hesitate to expel other students who worked alongside him and Susan. We need you guys for this plan to work, this new plan at least."

"So what is the plan then?" Justin asked. Draco crossed his arms. "It's called Operation Loki-Nemesis."

"Loki? like low-key?" Hannah Abbott asked. Padma shook her head. "No, Loki. After the Norse god of mischief, and Nemesis is the Greek goddess of revenge. Mischevious revenge, to get Umbridge out while also humiliating her in the most hilarious way possible."

"What do you say? Want to kick Umbridge out of our school?" Draco asked. Ron and Hermione looked at one another along with Hannah and Justin. The Slytherin and Ravenclaw held their breaths, waiting for the answers.

"When do we start Malfoy?" Justin asked. Draco gave them a smirk, one that held secrets and deviousness. "We start tomorrow, first we'll need you guys to get handwritten letters from students that got detention from her. Weasley, we'll need a couple of stuff from your twin brothers, tell them to bring the loudest stuff and to hold on to it soon. That could help us drive her away."

When the four left, Padma turned to her Slytherin companion.

"How do you think Harry and Susan are holding up?"

Draco shrugged. "Dunno, but I hope they're staying out of trouble."

"Do you think this will work?" She asked, her nerves showing. "Do you think we can finally get rid of her? For good?"

" _Vive la révolution_ , we need to keep this going or it'll all come crashing down on us." Padma nodded in agreement, knowing the fitting words he spoke were true. She also knew another quote from France that rang eerily true for them all.

 _Like Saturn, the Revolution devours its children_

* * *

 **NOTES: New chapter... who dis? Lol, a pretty short chapter here. Hope you guys enjoy it! :3**

 **Don't own the quotes, The one at the end is from Jacques Mallet du Pan.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:** **The Kid Is Followed By His Own Ghosts Screaming His Name**

 _"Chess holds its master in its own bonds, shackling the mind and brain so that the inner freedom of the very strongest must suffer."_ **– Albert Einstein**

* * *

 _Harry...run... RUN_

He woke up covered in sweat as he fell from his bed. Gasping for air, Harry tried to control his breathing and make sure he hadn't woken both adults with his fall. A few minutes passed, all was quiet as Harry got up and put his blankets back onto his bed.

The dream is didn't feel like the ones he had with Voldemort in it last year, but it still felt real.

He had been back in the graveyard with Cedric Diggory, as the green light hit the older boy in the chest. It played out as best as it did, up to the resurrection only instead of Harry blasting the cauldron killing Voldemort in that form, he rose from it, not dead. He looked snake-like, pale with red eyes and black pupils. Harry saw the face of a murderer, someone that did not care about anyone but himself and his goal.

He heard moaning and saw his parents and Cedric. They pointed wands at Voldemort, who didn't speak. What he did speak was hissing, loud as if it was in Harry's ears. He heard his mum telling him to run as they dueled Voldemort. Only for the surrounding area to turn black, with silver masks look upon him. He knew who these people were, seen them kneeling down to the corpse of their dark lord, only for them to try and attack Harry as he fled that day with Barty Crouch leading the charge this time in his dreams.

 _"Kill him!"_ The man shouted to the followers of Voldemort. Wands were raised and all Harry heard was his mother yell at him to run.

Harry couldn't go back to sleep. How could he when he was reliving that dream all over again, the supposed rebirth of Voldemort ended in the death of a student and the rise of Voldemort's followers, his Death Eaters to exact revenge on their lord that was killed by Harry's wand. It was the second time he killed someone, (Tom Riddle didn't count as he was just locked inside a diary like a ghost) The baby that was once Voldemort was mangled when Harry used the floating charm and send the thing crashing down onto the cold Earth, with Pettigrew reacting slowly.

He could still see the small grotesque body hit the gravestone and the Earth with a loud, sickening thud. Blood pouring out of it and a bit on the grey, wet stone. Harry knew there would be no resurrections this time, he was dead, his host was dead and the Death Eaters wanted Harry's blood for it.

Voldemort was gone and now the Death Eaters wanted Harry dead.

He looked around the room, his room. That's what Andromeda and Ted kept telling him, that this would be his room until Sirius was right back on his feet. They helped decorate it, to his opinion and color choices for the room. He decided the colors of his house Gryffindor, all scarlet red and a bit of gold around.

It still felt weird not being back at school, being expelled. Like it was a really weird dream that he'll wake up from soon. How he wished it would be that instead, Harry got up from the floor wiping the thin layer of sweat off his brows.

He needed to do something. Maybe some food could help?

* * *

Cedric Diggory never left Harry. Lily Evans-Potter and James Potter never left Harry.

They were ghosts that truly had hooks on the fourteen-year-old, always clinging to him in the back of his mind and followed him like a shadow. They would probably follow him till the day he died. Or at least that's what if felt like for Harry every single day since the Triwizard Tournament.

He wondered if Godric Gryffindor had to live like this after Slytherin left the school? Even after the death of Rowena Ravenclaw, how did that man continue to live?

"Do you know where my parents are buried? Does everyone know where they are?" He asked Ted one day as Harry worked on his homework (Transfiguration) and Ted wrote some notes for his work. Andromeda was at work, a healer at St. Mungos.

Ted stopped writing and looked up at Harry. "They know, it's pretty common knowledge. They are buried in Godric's Hollow."

 _Godric's Hollow, how ironic._

Harry nodded his thoughts far away from Transfiguration at this point. Ted continued to talk, "Harry... Have you-did you not know, where your parents were buried?"

"For a long time, yes. I didn't know where." He said it so casually that it hurt him on the inside and probably spooked Ted. He hadn't been able to know where his parents were buried because he lived with Muggles who hated magic and once he got here, it left his mind as he continued going through the motions of Hogwarts. But now that he didn't have Hogwarts, the once preceding thoughts of his family now was beginning to surface again. "Do you think if it's alright if I go visit them?"

Ted gave him a smile and told him that it was fine to go. He was actually going to the place where his parents died and are now resting. It felt weird but a good sense of weird to go to a place they would have considered home, that he would have considered _home_.

"Would like to go today?" Ted offered and Harry said yes.

He could still hear his mother screaming as he climbed up the steps to his room.

* * *

Godric's Hollow was quiet only for a few people walking to and from the church as Ted and Harry made their way to the cemetery. He had never been to one, he gripped the flowers Ted bought at a little store before going here to Godric's Hollow.

Looking around as he entered it, the places looked spookier with the snow covering the headstones. A statue loomed over them, one that Harry couldn't ignore because it was his parents and himself as a baby. The snow covered them but it sent waves of sadness over him. He didn't know why he was sad, he barely knew them.

That's sad though, he thought to himself as he continued to find his parents graves. That their own son can't even mourn them because they're strangers to him.

Harry continued as his inner turmoil raged on with every step he took. After he and Ted looked over each grave, they finally found his parents.

 **Lily J. Evans-Potter January 30th 1960-October 31st 1981**

 **James Potter March 27th 1960-October 31st 1981**

Harry placed the flowers down on their grave and took note of the sentence that was written on their grave. _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death_ it seemed to glow with the white marble. It was an odd thing to put on their grave, Harry noted.

 _I don't even know you that well, all I know is how you died._

No words to say to them, it made him seem like a horrible son but Harry argued to himself. How can he say things when he barely knew the people who died for him? All he knew was that they were ghosts to him that kept haunting his dreams.

Ted was shocked when Harry hugged him, he didn't push away just enveloped the young teen into his embrace as he wept. "Shhh, it's okay Harry."

 _Was it? Because at this point, he didn't even know anymore._

He pulled back and kept walking, passing the gate towards another place. He came across a very un-sturdy house, it didn't look like anyone had lived there. because it was impossible for someone to live there. There was a big gaping hole where the roof used to be, the door was blown off its hinges along with glass covering the tall grass.

 _This was where it happened... this was the place where Voldemort killed them. This is where they died and where everything began..._

He didn't that he was crying again but from what Harry had no clue. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, the nightmares that kept tormenting him, the stress of having another life in your head and the realization that Death Eaters were trying to kill you and ghosts that kept tormenting him.

"Harry?" He could hear Ted asking something but all he could hear was Lily Evans-Potter's scream, that's all he could hear.

Hear the piercing screams of his mother and see the blinding green light.

* * *

 **NOTES: Back with this! Bit angsty and sad but then again it's Harry. Few more chapters left, will ramp it up with Draco and Padma's plan... Wonder what they are going to do? Mmmmmh?**

 **Very short angst-ridden chapter here! Enjoy!**


End file.
